


Russian Bride

by AuryDaffodil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Baking, Crushes, Dating, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Romance, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuryDaffodil/pseuds/AuryDaffodil
Summary: "I think I found my bride." Otabek was sure of it. Yuri Plisetsky was everything he would want and need from a bride and more. Kind, brave, adorable, and with the heart of a lion. He could only hope that a) Yuri was attracted to guys, and b) Yuri was OK with being the bride of a mafia boss' right-hand-man. Mainly Otayuri but more pairings will be included.





	1. Coffee and Vatruska

"Yuri," Mila was peering outside the shop's window, trying and failing to see through the drizzling snow the night was blessing them with. "I think someone crashed into the dumpster."

"Probably some stupid drunkard," Rolling his eyes, Yuri went back to his sweeping, the young man very set on heading upstairs to snuggle up wit his cat for the evening. He wasn't in the mood to help some blabbering idiot and send his sorry ass away.

"What if he's dangerous, though?"

"And you're saying that while trying to send _me_ out there?" Now the redhead was pouting and ever since they were kids, her pout always worked on Yuri. She practically guilt him into being her friend. Huffing, the sweeper leaned his boom on the side of the wall and grabbed his coat by the door on his way out. "If I don't come back in ten, call the cops. But make sure not to wake up grandpa."

"You're a hero, Yuri." Said Mila with a smile as the bells to the bakery jingled, signaling Yuri's leave.

 _Plisetsky's Pastries_ sat right in the middle of a quiet street with other small businesses. Yuri's grandfather ran it with his grandmother before he was born, and still continued to run it even after she passed away. It was a comfortable little place to drop by if someone needed a fresh cup of coffee or sweet to prepare their day, or both if they felt like it. Yuri had been working there since he was a child, and he loved it, especially when his grandfather included some baked goods as payment.

Promising himself to sneak in a roll before bed, Yuri walked around the shop and peered into the alleyway that separated the bakery from the local thrift shop. Sure enough, he could see someone slumped against the dumpster, their form barely visible since the thrift shop's backdoor light needed to be changed.

Yuri slid his hand into his jeans pocket briefly, thankful that he kept his utility knife there. Despite this being a nice neighborhood, his grandfather warned him about local punks and members of the Bratva that would occasionally roam the streets for some unfortunate souls. Still, with a feeling of dread in his stomach, Yuri carefully made his way over to the figure, now able to see that it was a man holding his side, his head bowed and his hair nearly covered in snow.

"Hey," He called out, making sure to sound tough but calm. "You alright?" No answer. Was this guy so drunk out of his mind that he lost his hearing? Wouldn't have been the first time Yuri had seen that. "Hey," He tried again, walking closer until he was just a foot away. "You're gonna freeze your ass off if you sit in the snow all day." The man gave a grunt, and Yuri stepped back to make sure he wouldn't get caught in the splash zone.

"I'm fine," The man finally managed to say. His accent made the Russian pause. Was he a foreigner? "I just needed to rest for a few minutes. I'll be leaving." He said as tried to stand, using the dumpster for support. He was taller than Yuri by a few inches, even while slouching like that. He slowly straightened his back, but it looked like his second wind caught up with him and he was back on the ground, crouching and shivering.

"Holy shit," Acting on instinct, Yuri hurried over to the man (potential danger be damned), and threw his arm over his shoulder, helping him back on his feet with some difficulty. "Something's up with your leg? Is it broken?" Now that Yuri had a closer look, he could see a bruise on the man's cheek. Had he been in a fight?

"I'm fine." Repeated the stranger, trying to shrug off the blonde.

"Like Hell you are, you can barely stand!" Yuri exclaimed, taking a hold of the man's waist to keep him from falling again. "C'mon. If your legs aren't broken, then try to help me take you inside." The both of them would have blue fingers if they stayed outside like this. Acting deaf to the man's protests, the cashier half-dragged/half-lead the man back into _Plisetsky's Pastries_.

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't wake your grandpa up for this?" Mila peeked out the door that lead to the lounge/counter of the bakery, throwing a large smile and wave at the man Yuri had brought back. The latter awkwardly waved back before Mila disappeared into the kitchen once more, watching Yuri carry both a tray of coffee and vatrushka and the shop's first aid kit. "Wouldn't he want to know you found some man with a bleeding hand from the street?"

"It's not like I'm gonna keep him here for the whole night," Said Yuri as he made sure he had enough coffee. The little shop was nice and toasty with the hearth they had in the lounge but the man needed to be warmed up in the inside as well. "I'm just gonna let him warm up and fix his hand."

"He said he got in a bar fight with a rowdy customer, yeah?" Asked Mila as Yuri made his way to the door.

"Yeah. Why?"

"The next bar is two miles away from here."

Yuri held back a gulp. "Maybe he walked." It was lame, but Yuri didn't want to think the man had gotten that injury for darker reasons. Besides, it was shallow and bled a little. Something like Yuri's knife could have made that cut, and the little thing was smaller than Yuri's hand. Right, he could keep telling himself that and avoid danger. He was sure he could.

By the time Yuri made it over with his things, the dangerous thoughts vanished. The older man was sitting quietly at the couch Yuri had left him, a blanket thrown around him since the coat he wore was soaked from all the snow. He didn't look as dangerous as his conscious was trying to scream at him that he was. He looked like some man just visiting the country, and Yuri hoped it stayed like that.

The blonde decided to look at the man's appearance, since the lighting was better and it would calm Yuri a little. The older man was wearing casual but nice clothing with suspenders. _'And he looks good in them.'_ Yuri thought with a hint of jealousy and, dare he say it, interest. Yuri pushed his thoughts aside and placed his things on the table in front of the man, knowing that standing and gawking was probably going to weird out his new house guest(?) "Can you do it yourself or-" His question was answered as the man silently took the med kit and began to clean out his cut. Alright. Yuri pulled up a chair from a nearby table and sat across from the man, watching him.

He was even taller when he sat down, the Russian took of note. And he was definitely foreign, his features rugged and dark, his hair styled in a fashionable undercut, and his eyes a dark color that could surpass black. Yuri didn't even know that was possible.

"Is there something on my face?" Once again, the man surprised Yuri. Not only did he dress and clean his cut, he was already digging into the cheese and cherry pie. A piece of crust sat on his lip and Yuri couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, there is, actually." He said, pointing at his own lip. The man quickly grabbed a napkin and cleaned himself with the grace he could find among his humility. "That good?"

"It's delicious," Said the man with a pleasant nod, even if he looked impassive with his slanting eyebrows. "I haven't had the chance to have one of these since coming here, but a friend of mine says they are his favorite."

"I'm guessing you haven't lived here before, then." Said Yuri.

"Mm," The man nodded. "I just flew in a week ago for business. Been too busy to visit the local shops."

Yuri smiled, feeling a little impish. "But not too busy to start bar fights?"

"Dah," The man shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee, looking a little peeved. "He was becoming a nuisance and harassing the hostess. He got angry when I told him to leave her alone and," The man waved his injured hand. "You can put the rest together.

Yuri hummed, because he couldn't put the rest together. His story sound right, but something about it just seemed off to him.

"Are you the owner?" Asked the man, snapping the blonde out of his musings.

"No, my grandpa is," Yuri pointed at his name tag. He got a kick out of watching the stranger squint his eyes to read the translation. He really had only been here a week. "Yuri." He told him, taking the chance to take the second mug he bought and fill it with coffee and cream.

"Otabek," And now Yuri had a name for the face. A very handsome face at that. As if he were reading his thoughts, Otabek smiled a touch, something close to a smirk that would have Yuri melting, as he held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Yuri."

"Sure." Yuri made sure not stutter as he shook hands with him, his hand still warm even after the pleasantries ended. "Are you going to be OK, though?" His attention went back to the foreigner's hand, who gave a reassuring nod.

"I'll be fine," There was a twinkle in his eyes. "I promise, this time." He said as he took another bite of vatrushka. "Are you alright, though?" Yuri tilted his head in confusion. "You had to come and see who was on your property, and gave them food and medical care. A stranger, no less." He dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "What I mean is, I'm sorry for troubling you."

"What? No," The cashier waved both his hands in front of him, trying to bow Otabek's worry away. "It's fine, really. I was worried you were going to be some drunken asshole who would piss on our wall. But helping you is no trouble," He threw in a reassuring smile. "Just warm up and don't worry about it. And finish your vatrushka! It's one of my grandpa's specialties!"

Otabek chuckled, his eyes twinkling again. "Yes, sir."

Yuri watched him eat with intrest, as if trything to see if he ate differently from the usual customers that came to _Pilsetsky's_. Otabek caught him staring but he didn't seem to mind. He continued to eat in silence, with the exception of talking with Yuri about little things here and there. Like if he needed more coffee or how he liked the weather in Russian. And while Otabek only said so much, Yuri found himself enjoying his company. And his suspenders. Damn, he really did look good in them.

Otabek had finished his pastry and coffee with a refreshed sigh. "Thank you. How much was it?"

"It's free. Don't worry about it," Yuri stood just as Otabek stood, knowing that he was going to protest and grab his wallet from his coat. "Seriously. I only let customers pay." He added with a small smile. "Consider it a welcoming gift to Moscow."

"If you are sure," Said Otabek after a long time, walking back to his coat to pick it up anyway. It had dried and it looked like Otabek could walk well enough without falling over, meaning that his time to leave was upon them. Yuri felt a little sad. He wish he could talk to the dumpster man more. He hadn't enjoyed a chat over coffee like this in a long time. Still, his grandfather had raised him to treat guests and customers with utmost kindness and respect, so he was more than willing to show Otabek to the door and see him off.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call you a taxi?" He asked as Otabek opened the door, the brisk yet chilling air greeting them. It had stopped snowing but Yuri was still a little concerned since it was late.

"I called a business associate of mine to pick me up- Ah," He waved at a sleek and expensive car that came driving up the street. Yuri bit back a sound of awe. Even all the pay checks he saved for years couldn't buy his family something that nice. "Thank you for helping me," Said Otabek as he gazed down at Yuri. Their heights were only slightly different and still Yuri felt like he was smaller and shorter. Oddly enough, he didn't mind. "I have no idea how I can repay you, but I will find a way."

"It was nothing, really," Yuri looked the other way and blushed. "No need to put it like that. I'm sure someone else would have done it."

"And yet you were the one who came and helped me, Yuri." He loved how his name sound in that accent. Yuri would have swooned if he wasn't clinging to his dignity like a lifeline. "Thank you so much. I'll make sure to come back here as a customer." At the boy's confused look, Oatbek gave another almost smirk. This man would be the death of him. "You said you only accept money from customers. And I want to repay you, so I guess you can say we found a middle ground." With that, he waved as he walked over to the car. "Good night."

"Good night." Yuri replied in a lost voice, feeling like he was floating as Otabek disappeared in the car and drove away. As the young man walked back into the shop, he slapped his red cheeks as a giddy smile appeared on his lips.

_'I get to see him tomorrow!'_

* * *

"Mr. Leroy is on line two for you, sir."

"Thank you," Otabek nodded at the driver and found the wireless phone, answering it. "Yes?"

" _Whoa! Don't scare me like that again, Otabek! You just vanished without a word!"_ Said the voice on the other end as a few loud thumps could be heard. _"Oh! I'm guessing you managed to persuade your new friend from Club Zhasmin to join us. You made sure he's comfortable, right?"_

Otabek tapped a certain section of the car's wall behind him. The thumping became more urgent and loud, followed by muffled screaming. "As comfortable as he can be in a car trunk." This guy had better been worth the trouble. A scar like this on his hand was an embarrassment. "Are you going to kill him?"

" _Now, now, I didn't say that. Don't need any blood on my hands tonight."_ Otabek could hear the 'tut tut' in his boss' voice. He was such a loudmouth and gung-ho guy. 'Crime Lord' wouldn't be the first words that came to mind when he thought of Jean-Jacques Leroy, but the man had a track record that said otherwise. _"He just needs to come clean about the money he tried to steal from Leo. Maybe we'll hold him upside down over a river, maybe I'll spoil him until he feels guilty. I'll see how generous I feel once you get back."_ There was a pause. _"By the way, did you find what you were looking for?"_

Otabek took a look out the window. All he could see was himself. "I think I did." He remembered that warm smile. How he was severed coffee and food with gentle intent. How a literal angel swooped down and saved him with enough strength to beat him if he sensed danger. His heart swelled and he felt a sense of longing, wishing to see that angel once more with another cup of steaming coffee. His thoughts swam, imaginings of how his visit to _Plisetsky's Pastries_ would go tomorrow.

"I think I found my bride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there! Thanks so much for checking out my first ever Yuri on Ice fanfiction! I was literally writing this at 5:00 AM in the morning because I had to write this out while it was still fresh in my mind. I hope you enjoyed taking a look at it, and I'm sorry if it seemed too short. I'll be sure to make longer chapters in the future. I'm not sure whether I'll keep this fic at a T rating or if I'll bump it to an M. We'll just see how things go, I guess ^^ Anyway, thanks so much for taking a look again! See you all in the next update!


	2. Scouting and Sushki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I found my bride." Otabek was sure of it. Yuri Plisetsky was everything he would want and need from a bride and more. Kind, brave, adorable, and with the heart of a lion. He could only hope that a) Yuri was attracted to guys, and b) Yuri was OK with being the bride of a mafia boss' right-hand-man. Mainly Otayuri but more pairings will be included.

_JJ was by no means unreasonable. Well, maybe Otabek was being kind with his words but he'd be lying if he said JJ was a bad guy, despite his profession. The two of them had grew up together as kids, JJ always whisking Otabek away on adventures of trial and error whenever their families would meet for vacations or parties. That troublesome streak followed them right into adulthood, and if Otabek were ever asked if he regretted working for his childhood friend, he would say, 'He's not unreasonable.'_

_And he was right. JJ was fair, to a degree. He had given his right-hand-man half a year, tops, to find a bride. He said so himself that everyone who worked under him, and he himself, had managed to find their partners much more quicker than that, so it shouldn't be any trouble for Otabek himself. "You're a good-looking guy already, Otabek. You're one step ahead of a lot of guys." JJ never gave a consequence to what would happen if he **didn't** find a bride, but Otabek knew that there had to be one somewhere._

_Of course, Otabek was surprised; with both time limit and the deal in the first place. When he asked JJ why he had to get married, JJ said with a grin, "I want to see you happy, man." There had to be more to it than just that. There just had to be. It couldn't have been as simple as that. Then again, JJ had known him for so long. Maybe he saw something that Otabek couldn't see. Was he so blinded by work and his duty to his boss that he was losing sight of something he needed in his life?_

_JJ had summed it up as a wife. And as much as Otabek was prepared to be alone for the rest of the life (He was the hand that killed for a powerful crime lord, what else was he supposed to be prepared for?) he couldn't say he hadn't thought about starting his own family with whomever he had the chance to end up with. There would be trouble here and there but what relationship didn't come with troubles?_

_So he went along with it. It wasn't going to be a problem for him but he knew he had to make it a priority. JJ said he had time and he would use that time wisely. How hard could it be?_

* * *

_Otabek had used the first month to go back to Almaty to spend time with his family. He spent the next three months nose-deep in work. Work never stopped, not even for marriage's sake. The fifth month was when he really started to date, but he couldn't click with anyone. Not at bars, or clubs, or even the occasional dating site. Some, if not all, had a bed to rock as their best offer, but Otabek wanted more than that. Sure, he had a deadline but that didn't mean he was shallow. If he was going to spend the rest of his life with someone, it had to be more than just a pretty face._

_But that was what first caught his eye. The young man who rescued him from the alleyway had a pretty face. He had seen plenty of those, though. He was loud, too. Otabek had heard a lot of loud voices, too. But what tied it all together for Otabek was the young man's movements. Not only in how he walked, but with how strong he was to help Otabek up. How his swagger and speech were tact and confident. How softly he laughed and how gentle his eyes flickered when he looked at him. His movements spoke in volumes, promising Otabek that he was the one he had been looking for. That he could be his perfect bride._

_The only problem was if Yuri wanted to., If Yuri would consider going on a date with him, even. Just because he was in the Mafia, it didn't mean Otabek wasn't a gentleman. His mother raised him better than that. No, if he wanted Yuri to be his bride, he had to do it right._

* * *

_'Flowers, maybe? That isn't something too forward after meeting someone for the second time, is it?'_

"Uh, Otabek? I think all the blood is rushing to his head."

Leo managed to snap Otabek out of his musings. The latter was so lost in thought, his grip had almost loosen on the screaming man's legs. Which benefited them more, since it looked like he was willing to talk now.

"Easy, easy," Leo was smiling at the man as they hung him upside-down, above the calm waters of the Krymsky bridge. It was already nighttime and briskly cold. Otabek fondly thought of the coffee and sweet treat that warmed him up before. "We aren't going to actually drop you, I promise. My buddy here was just a little distracted."

"The next time, he might not be distracted though," Emil clicked his tongue as he knelt down. Out of the three of them, Otabek knew him for being the silliest, but also the most serious when it came to his job. "He might actually drop you if you aren't going to be straight with us, friend."

And the man sang. The money's location (or what was left of it because the man thought it'd be smart to gamble it away) was in a bank account that could be fairly accessible. It was decided Emil would go get the money himself while Leo and Otabek took the man back to his hotel room.

"Y-You're seriously letting me go?" The man looked ready to cry as the three of them hopped into Leo's car. "O-Oh thank you-!"

"A-puh-puh," Leo interrupted, his brown eyes looking at the man through his rear view mirror. "You still owe the boss money, sir. With interest, since you tried to pull that little stunt back at Club Zhasmin and you went and nicked his best man," He jabbed his thumb at Otabek, who occupied the passenger's seat. "You know how insulting it is to be cut by a man who runs away from the mess he started?" Otabek cracked his knuckles to prove a point. "You've got a lot to pay for, friend."

Now the man was definitely going to cry. But his guts hadn't turned into complete goo to stop the question waiting behind his throat. "C-Can I ask s-something, though?"

"What's that, friend?"

"W-Why are there cats all over his band aid?"

Leo pulled the car to a stop. Thankfully, they were at a red light, but that didn't make the jolt of motion any less violent. The brunette looked down at Otabek's hand and he burst out laughing. "Oh my god, he's right! It's covered in freakin' kittens, man!"

Now that he had a closer look, Otabek could see the orange tabby heads decorated on the band aid he got from Yuri. This looked even more embarrassing than the scar. "Ah." He could only say that with a sigh and shake of his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh, it _so_ does matter," Replied Leo with a grin as he continued to drive. "Did that boy you were talking about earlier gave it to you?"

"Yes." "That boy" had a name but Otabek didn't see the point of bringing it up.

"Was he cute?"

_Now_ there was a point to bringing up his name.

Otabek gave a short and sweet description of Yuri, not failing to bring up the little details like his smile and how cute his accent was. Leo noticed the way Otabek smiled as he talked about the barista and his grin widened. "You got it bad, man." He laughed. "When are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know," Otabek partly rested his side against the door as he stared out the window, the city lights becoming all but tiny dots flying through the darkness. "I want to see him soon, but I don't want to look like I'm stalking him or something. I only met him a few hours ago."

"Hmm, you have a point." The american tapped his fingers along the wheel before he looked at their backseat passenger through the rear view mirror. "Hey, friend, mind giving us your opinion while we got you here?" The man was stunned, with good reason, yet Leo persisted. "Come on, man, I'm sure you dated before. What would you do in his situation?" Well, Otabek wouldn't call it a situation but at the sight of the man's shoulders releasing their tension, he figured Leo's happy demeanor calmed him down.

"Uh... You said he was like a barista, right? Well, that doesn't mean you can't ever go to the bakery when you want," The man scratched the back of his head. "Make small talk with him if you see him. I guess flowers are OK. Maybe, like, one or two since giving a bouquet would be creepy." Under his breath, he added, "I learnt that the hard way."

"That's actually not bad advice." Leo chirped in. "You don't have anything to do besides paperwork tomorrow, right? Lets stop by the bakery and go see him. Sounds like a good idea, yeah?"

It did sound like a good idea, only Otabek had one problem with it. "We?"

* * *

"Leo," Otabek felt really uncomfortable. And it wasn't just because his nose had comletely turned numb or because of the cat band aid on his hand. "I thought you said it would be just us."

"And we would miss the chance to see your future bride?" Emil latched onto his arm with a laugh. He wasn't the tough guy that had scared the crap out of their 'guest' back at Krymsky bridge. He was a lot more lively and fun-loving when it was day time. "Heck, no. We have to make sure he's good enough for you. Isn't that right, Minami?"

"For sure!" The youngest of their group nodded with vigor. The last person Otabek expected to tag along with them was definitely not the newest rookie of the Leroy Family. One that seemed to have his mind bouncing from one thing to the next as he swayed in line, incidentally causing many of the coffee depraved people in line to become even irritated than they already were.

Otabek huffed, shooting daggers as Leo as the latter looked through the window curiously. The four of them had made sure to wake up early to at least be the fifth or sixth people in line for _Plisetsky's Pastries_ but they weren't so lucky. Even though they woke up just as the sun passing the horizon, a long line had already began to form right outside the bakery's door. Otabek had tried the food and coffee before, so he knew this place was bound to have regulars and curious customers. He just didn't expect this many people. Did Yuri tend to them all by himself?

"Oh, wow!" Otabek joined the other three to look through the window as they waited, Minami creating sheets of fog as he pressed his hands and face against the glass. "This place is so cool! They got a somewhere to hang out and everything." He started to drool. "And the food looks so good." His eyes followed after a tray of chocolate-covered apricots.

"Which one is Yuri?" Asked Emil.

Otabek peered around the room. "I don't see him..." Maybe he didn't work mornings?

"Is that him?" JJ's right-hand-man snapped his head in the direction Emil had asked, but his imaginary tail stopped wagging.

"I said he was blonde, not a brunette."

"You said he was cute, though," Emil watched the brunette take an order for an elderly couple with a kind smile. "And this one is really cute." He stood up straighter and made a beeline for the door as soon as the line began to shorten. "I have to know his name."

"Emil," Leo shook his head as he fallowed after his colleague, Minami and Otabek coming right behind him. "We came here for Otabek's future bride, not yours."

"But I could find mine _, too_ ," The blonde wiggled his eyebrows. "You never know."

Leo sighed and gave Otabek an apologetic look as they entered the bakery, promising he would make it up to him next time. Next time meaning he wouldn't bring Emil along.

* * *

"Yuri! We have a problem!"

"If it has nothing to do with the next batch of Halva we need to have out there, I don't want to hear it." Yuri already had enough on his hands with the early birds and the demand of coffee by suits and students. His uniform and hair were a mess and his body had been sleep-deprived because of his late-night online classes and one or two dreams about a mysterious stranger with an undercut. The last thing he wanted to deal with was Mickey flying off the handle. _Again_.

"I'm serous this time, though!" Mickey gave a frustrated whine as he stood in the kitchen with the blonde and several other employees. "There's this man that keeps calling Sara to his table and he won't stop bothering her! She's got other customers to look after, doesn't she?" The worried older brother pleaded as he clasped his hands together. "Please, you have to do something about it!"

Yuri looked at Mila, hoping that she could help him with this, but his co-worker looked back at him with a worried look, too. _'What's with her?'_ He thought with a groan. The people he had to work with, he thought as he shook his head. If he didn't handle this now, it was only going to cause more problems. "Fine, I'll go handle it. Here," He slid over the several bowls he had been preparing with egg whites an milk over to the pair. "Mix these before adding the dry ingredients I left over there. I'll go deal with Mickey's problem."

"Thank you, Yuri! I owe you!" Yuri tossed a lazy wave behind him as he made his way out of the kitchen. Mickey could be hard-headed when it came to his sister but the two of them were their best waiters in the lounge when the line stretched all the way outside and blocked all entry ways to the counter. So he almost couldn't complain. _Almost_.

As he walked over and hoisted himself over the counter to get to the lounge, he scanned the room for Mickey's sister. The place was packed, as it always was in the morning. Customers were happily taking their morning coffee and confectioneries on the go or inside the lounge and their staff was working their hardest to make sure everyone gotten what they wanted. Yuri smiled, glad to see his grandparents' place thriving as usual, before he went back on his search for Sara. Finally, he could see her attending to a table right by the window, her head bopping up and down as one of the men at the table spoke to her. It didn't look like he was bugging her but looks could always be deceiving. As he walked straight over to the table, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a familiar man hand a few red roses to the waitress.

"Otabek?"

* * *

"So, he's single?"

Sara giggled, nodding as she looked down at Emil. "Yes, he is. My brother is a little dense, though, so he might not understand that you want to date him, even if you say it right to his face."

Emil threw a finger gun with a wink. "I'm willing to try."

"Glad to hear it," Sara pulled her pen out of her bun, letting her long black hair fall as she pulled out a note pad as well. "I'm going to have to ask if any if you want to order something, though. These seats are for customers only, especially in the morning."

"Sorry," Leo held up four fingers. "Four coffees, please. I'd like an order sushki too, please."

"Make that two, please!" Added Minami with a wide smile, dying to try the bread.

"Excuse me," Otabek quipped, feeling like the only one out of place since he was still holding the three roses he brought with him. "I wanted to ask about someone who works here, too."

"You want to date my brother, too?"

"No!" He quickly exclaimed, and Sara was just as fast to look offended. "I mean, Emil wants to date him. He called dibs."

"I did? I mean, yeah!" Emil nodded, going along with it. "I did!"

Sara giggled behind her hand, her insulted expression melted away by it and the reactions she got. "I know, I know. Who are you asking about, though?"

"Yuri," The older man said, holding out the roses to her. "I wanted to thank him again for helping me but I didn't get much of a chance to. If you see him, could you-"

"Otabek?"

When he darted his head this time, he finally found the person he was looking for. Yuri had flour and cooking batter stains all over his apron, t-shirt, and jeans. His hair was tied up in a messy bun and he looked like he barely had a chance to get some sleep. Otabek was falling in love all over again just by looking at him.

"Yuri!" He exclaimed, standing and sending silverware flying all over the place. His friends scrambled to pick up the fallen forks and knives (Otabek hoped they could find his dignity while they were down there) and the man himself felt ready to crawl into a hole. "Ah, sorry." He joined his friends on the floor as Sara and Yuri did the same. "I didn't mean to do that."

"I would hope not," Yuri gave him a small, reassuring smile. A smile that made Otabek's heart skip a beat. "Don't worry, it's fine. You caught me by surprise, too." His face flushed pink as he found a fork. "I didn't think I'd actually get the chance to see you again."

"Well, here I am." And he was. On the floor. Picking up silverware. The silverware that he had sent flying in the first place. And people were just staring at them and speaking in their native tongue with a few choice words about how he lacked the manners and tact in an environment like this. Was it too late for him to crawl into a hole yet? But Yuri had said, 'chance.' Did that mean he was hoping he would come back? Forget the hole and forget crawling. Otabek was ready to drop on a knee already. "I wanted to thank you properly for helping me last night. I wanted to bring you flowers and hopefully catch you at work."

"Oh!" Green eyes darted around, finding all but one rose that manage to survive the great Otabek Earthquake, it's comrades split and stepped on from all the commotion. "Oh, I thought you were giving those to Sara..." Now Yuri wanted to crawl in a hole. Why did he go and think that? It's not like Otabek could have made those roses appear out of no where, or had even gotten to know Sara in those short few moments. Why did he go and jump to conclusion? "Wait, you bought those for me?"

"He wanted me to take them to you, I think." Sara was beaming as the three of them got off the floor, their companions fixing up the table as well since the sheet that covered it nearly slipped off and almost caused a bigger mess. "That's so sweet." She giggled, causing both grown men to blush.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Using his hand to cover the side of his face wasn't masking his words as well as he thought it did, but Yuri nodded anyway and took him to the very back of the bakery. Not through the kitchen or the stairs, but through a hallway just barely hidden out of sight. Through that door and that hallway, they made it to the small patio that rested behind the apartments. It was only a few feet wide with a layer of snow carpeting it and items that belonged to Yuri's family and the other tenants.

"Not the best place to chat but its the most private at the moment." Yuri cupped his hands and blew into them, rubbing his palms together for warmth. He wished he remembered to bring his gloves, at least. It would somewhat make up for how he looked right now. He felt like a mess, and not even the hot kind. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah," Well, damn. He didn't think he would get this far. And it was hard enough to think without watching Yuri try to warm himself up. He was caught between throwing his own coat over him or ushering him back inside. "We can head back inside, if you want." Yuri shook his head, saying that it wouldn't be private because the walls were so thin inside, so anyone could hear them. "Then, at least take my jacket?"

Yuri's teeth chattered, his nose turning pink and every hair on his body standing up straight. "P-Please." And Otabek threw his coat over his shoulders, the toasty warmth that came from both the coat and Otabek's body heart stopping Yuri's shivering. Every time he breathed in, he could smell the older man's scent. A cool clone with aftershave and hint of coffee. His previous 'patient' looked like he was handling the cold well enough, even though he was only dressed in a nice dress shirt. And, bless him, red suspenders that complimented his dark slacks. Combine those and the hint of ink on both the man's arms, Yuri was surprised he wasn't a quivering puddle right now. "So," He asked again. "What's up?"

_'My coat is too big for him. I wish I had a camera.'_ Otabek shook his thoughts away and tried to think. He searched through the farthest corners of his mind, knowing that asking, 'Will you be my bride?' would have probably send the younger man running for the hills. "I was wondering if... If you wouldn't mind..." Think, think. You're mafia boss' right-hand-man for a reason. "Showing me around? Like I said last night, I haven't had the chance to walk around because I was so busy the first week I came. And you're one of the few people I know here, who I can understand, so I was hoping. Ah," His ears went red, and it wasn't because they were starting to freeze off. "Well, that is if you're free-"

"I am!" The excited look on the Russian's face nearly made his jaw drop. How could anyone be this cute? "I mean, I will be. I'm kind of swamped with running the bakery since my grandpa threw out his back a while ago. But I shouldn't be busy this Saturday," He twirled the rose with his fingers (when did he find the time to pick that up, Otabek wondered) and the cashier smiled at him again. "Want me to show you around by then? I know the coolest places we can go to. I promise."

He really was adorable. And Otabek was starting to fall in love with him. This was another important thing he knew he needed in a bride; he needed to love them, and have his love reciprocated. Marrying someone for the sake of marrying them was never how Otabek had planned to do this. Those people he had met and only spent less than a week with could never give him the love he wanted, no could they ever have the love he had. Call him a helpless romantic but that was what Otabek had settled on.

"Otabek?" Yuri tilted his head. He looked like a kitten who went on an adventure through a pantry. The boss' right hand felt like he was going to sail over the moon.

"Sorry," He snapped out of his daze, nodding as he slid his hands into his pockets. "Sure, I'll be free this Saturday. Should I meet you in front of the bakery?"

"Saturday is it's busiest day, so I don't think that's a good idea." The baker was also worried that Otabek would get swarmed by the local women, and he didn't want him to be so bothered by them that he would leave (or worse, he would walk away with one that tickled his fancy.) "We could meet by Red Square. It isn't too from here and we can take the train nearby to go places. Maybe at noon?"

"Works for me," Otabek wanted to stay longer, but he knew that Emil would probably try to find out more about Sara's brother and eventually get them band from the bakery. The raven-haired man didn't want to risk that, especially if it meant he couldn't come by to see Yuri again. "How about I give you my number just in case something comes up?"

"Sure." It was too late for Yuri to realize what he was doing. Because as soon as he got his number, his ears began to ring as his pulse started to climb. _'He gave me his number. Holy shit, I have a hot guy's number.'_ H hoped Otabek wouldn't notice his chest twitching from the fast rhythm of his beating heart. "So, Saturday. Afternoon?"

Otabek's eyes glimmered, his smile fond and filled with care as he looked back at the object of his affections. "Saturday. Afternoon."

* * *

"Potya," The ragdoll raised her head tiredly, staring back at Yuri as held two completely different outfits in front of her. "I'm going to need your honest opinion. Which looks better. This one?" He shook the red and black outfit with several rips and chains. "Or this one?" He shook the the other outfit lightly, faux tiger print designed stylishly on the shirt. Potya opened her mouth and yawned.

"Maybe try wearing the second shirt with the black pants?"

Yuri yelped, starting at his cat with wide eyes as he was _sure_ she was the one who just spoke. Who knew her voice would be so deep? It took him a second to realize that the voice did not come from his cat, but his grandfather, who stood by the doorway with a smile. That alone left Yuri even more surprised.

"Grandpa!" He scolded, hurrying over to the old man. "Why are you out of bed? The doctor says you still need rest."

"Bah, Yurochka," Nikolai shook his head. "If I can stand on my own two feet without falling, then my back might as well be better." He reassured his grandson with his words. "I'm fine, really. I just wanted to see what you were up to." He looked at the piles of clothes that laid askew, the whole bed no longer visible. "Very busy, I see." He said as he walked to Yuri's desk and took a seat. "Going on a date, I'm guessing?" He asked, grinning ear to ear as the red mask upon Yuri's face confirmed it.

"I-It's nothing like that, grandpa." Yuri mumbled as he walked back to his bed and picked up some of the clothes to put away. "I made a friend who's never been here before, so he asked if I could show him around."

His grandfather hummed as he heard this, watching the blonde move about as he placed T-shirts on their respective coat hangers. "You're doing a good thing, Yurochka. What's your new friend like?"

"He's-" Yuri thought about it, trying to find the best words that would suit a charming, quiet, and handsome man like Otabek. Every phrase he found made him think it'd be too embarrassing to say or it would make him think their little outing _was_ a date. Yuri was sure his heart couldn't take it if it would be one, or if it wasn't going to be one. "He's really cool, grandpa." He replied. "He's one of the only people who hasn't treated me like a kid."

Nikolai hummed and nodded again. "He sounds like a good man. I'm sure you'll have fun showing him around." He folded his arms on his lap. "And you aren't going to be out too late, yes? You remember what I told you?"

"I do, grandpa," Yuri calmed his grandfather's worries with a smile. "I won't be out too late and I'll avoid any alleyways I haven't taken before."

"I'd prefer it if you avoided _all_ alleyways but the traffic and busy streets can be unpredictable," The old man nodded. "Have you called your mother yet? I'm sure she would love to hear about this." Yuri paused, and the worry Nikolai had before came rushing back. Did the two of them get into a fight?

"I called her a week ago and she said she was busy in England," Yuri turned back to Nikolai and smiled, one that his care taker could read as forced. "She said she'd call me back next week."

_'Is he telling me the truth, or is that what Yuri wants to believe?'_ Nikolai hoped the former was the case. He loved his daughter-in-law, but he wished she would be there for Yuri more. Yuri was very young when his father passed away, so he never showed any signs of missing him or gave any signs that his death had affected him. His mother, who was very much alive and traveling with a modeling agency as a manager, was someone that Yuri did miss. Nikolai saw it over the years, crying whenever she missed his birthday or broke a promise to do something Yuri wanted the three of them to do together. And while the bakery owner did his very best to raise Yuri, he knew that his grandson would want a connection with his mother as strong as the one they had. Nikolai hoped that his grandson's wish would be seen through.

"I think I'll go with your idea, grandpa." Yuri nodded with a smile. "When did you become an expert on fashion?"

"Yurochka," Nikolai tipped his hat as he tried to pull a devilish smirk. "I've _always_ been an expert on fashion."

The two of them shared a laugh at the _Plisetsky's Pastries'_ owner's expense and decided to call it in for the day. They said their goodnights as Yuri finshed tidying his room and got ready to go to bed. As Yuri crawled into under the covers with Potya curled up by his toes, the blonde rocked back and forth with elation. He was excited for his day with Otabek, and that was still three days away.

_'I get to spend the whole day with him.'_ He would get to spend the whole day with a guy as cool as Otabek. He hoped his heart wasn't going to beat as fast as it was now. He took one last look at the rose, it's red petals in full bloom as it rested in a vase on his window sill, and closed his eyes as he dreamed about the day they would spend together.

* * *

_'He's adorable. An angel. God, I can't get him out of my head,'_ Otabek dried his hair before changing into his night clothes. He had managed to get all his paperwork as the right hand done while day dreaming about Yuri, also going over some ideas of what they could the day they were supposed to meet up. Otabek hoped he could throw in an idea or two so that his blonde companion wouldn't be stuck doing all the planning.

He paused as he changed, realizing that a few of his tattoos had been ruined by some of the scuffles he had gotten himself into over the past few months. These weren't just tattoos he had gotten for fun or from being a delinquent. Some held importance, like the Leroy Family's sigil and creed, and some he got dedicated to his past loved ones and fallen Family members. He made a mental note to try and find any local parlors that could help him touch them up. _'Does Yuri like tattoos?'_ He imagined those gentle hands tracing with curiosity, pressing soft and small palms against the designs in awe, his fingertips grazing along his chest and wandering further down to find anymore tattoos.

Oh, there were _much_ more.

Before his fantasy could get the better of him, Otabek's personal phone rang. JJ would assign him and the rest of the Family throw away phones in case a situation called for it but their personal phones stuck with them. They were he only ones that possessed JJ's real phone number. For a moment, Otabek thought it was Yuri. Maybe trying to test if the number worked, or maybe to chat with the right-hand-man because he was thinking of him? As excited as he was at that prospect, Otabek kept his hopes low, and he was right to do that as he recognized the second most well-kept number of the Leroy Family. He answered.

"Everything alright, Seung-gil?"

" _No,"_ Even Otabek could hear the hint of fear he hid in his voice. _"Jean's already on it but he wanted me to let you know. Keep your guard up, Otabek. The Nikiforov Family relocated back to Russia."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I am so glad people are loving this ^w^ I'm so happy I can contribute this to the mafia AU and I'm glad I gave something new for all of you to read. But really though, thank you so much to all of you who showed your support for the fic, from those of you who are staying to see where it's going to just giving it a simple glance. You guys are the best ^^ I tried to make the second chapter longer than the first and while I think I accomplished that, I know I can do more. I promise you guys ^-^ Thanks again for taking a look and I'll see you all in the next update!


	3. Hamsters and Puppydog Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I found my bride." Otabek was sure of it. Yuri Plisetsky was everything he would want and need from a bride and more. Kind, brave, adorable, and with the heart of a lion. He could only hope that a) Yuri was attracted to guys, and b) Yuri was OK with being the bride of a mafia boss' right-hand-man. Mainly Otayuri but more pairings will be included.

Yuri awoke with a tail full of fur in his face.

"Potya," He laughed, the tail flickering in response and sending more cat hairs on his tongue. "Ugh! Get off." He swatted softy at the ragdoll and managed to get her off him, spitting the cat hair into a trash can he kept by his bedside. "Your bed is over there or at the foot of my bed. Not my face, girl." He said as he sat up and wiped his eyes. Potya yawned and curled up by his leg,batting one of her paws at him cutey. Yuri forgave her instantly and scooped her into his arms as he got up. "Lets get some breakfast yeah? It's only," He checked the clock. "Six." It would be an hour or two before the shop opened up anyway. Getting up now was fine.

The blonde shivered as he quietly made his way across the hard-wood floors of the apartment, thankfully finding his slip-ons by the door and tugging on an old jacket his grandfather rarely used. With his cat still bundled in his arms, he made his way down the steps and into the bakery, chairs resting upside down on the tables and the glass cabinets yet to be filled with treats.

"Better turn on the heating lamp and start up the coffee machine before everyone gets here." Potya yowled and her owner laughed, holding her up until their noses touched. "I know, I know. I'll give you your breakfast first, I promise." The cat licked his nose, causing him to laugh more as he placed her on the counter and serve her some dry food. After washing his hands and starting the coffee machine, Yuri toasted himself a bagel while he cut up the dough they would need to make their morning pastries. He grew more awake as he folded the dough and added flour to his process, finishing the job by the time his breakfast popped out of the toaster.

"Sara and Mila will be here in an hour, so I got time to eat." Yuri took a stool and sat at the counter, biting into his bagel with a glass of milk. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through social media, taking screen shots of desserts he would want to make himself and saving every cat photo he found on his Instagram. _'Does Otabek have an Instagram?'_ He automatically swiped over to the man's number on his contact's list, his finger hovering over the call button. _'It's... Way too early to call...'_

He pressed the call button.

_'WHAT HAVE I DONE?!'_

" _Hello?"_ Yuri couldn't move. He was trying not to go crazy over the fact that Otabek had given him is actual number and that he just called him this early in the morning. _"Hello? Yuri?"_

"Yes?!" Yuri slapped his hand over his mouth. Did he just shriek? "U-Uh, yeah," He replied, a little more softly as he checked the apartment stairs. It didn't look like Nikolai heard his grandson scream bloody murder. "Um..." He searched his thoughts for something to say, looking at Potya and begging her to bestow some advice. She yawned. "Uh... Morning. How did you sleep?"

" _I slept well. Thanks for asking,"_ His voice was so sincere yet gravely. It caused Yuri to wrap himself tighter in the old coat. _"How about you? You wake up this early, too?"_

"Yeah. I have to when I open the bakery and when I have morning classes," He said, petting his cat as he spoke. He felt a lot less nervous and his words flowed out a lot more slowly now that the initial shock was over. "I was actually a little worried when you answered. Thought I woke you up."

" _No, you didn't. I've been awake for a while, actually,"_ He could hear Otabek shifting, muttering something under his breath before he spoke. _"Sorry, I'm moving some paperwork right now. My boss suddenly decided to dump some work on me last-minute."_ He sighed. _"It's taken me a while to get done."_

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yuri bit his lip. "I can hang up, if you're so busy."

" _No, it's fine,"_ Otabek was smiling, Yuri could tell. His voice always turned a tad softer when he smiled. _"I think the work load goes by a lot faster if I'm talking to someone."_ His voice almost broke away from softness for a second, like it was trying to avoid embarrassment. Was Otabek actually going to say, 'If I'm talking with you?' Yuri's cheeks started to hurt from how red they were turning, but he didn't mind. _"Yuri?"_

"I'm still here," The student squeaked, curling himself into a ball shyly. "OK. I'll talk to you until you get your work done."

" _Thank you."_ Otabek was smiling again, and Yuri was, too.

* * *

Otabek was actually surprised that dragging an unconscious drug lord out of a warehouse went a lot more quickly while talking to someone on the phone. It was completely unexpected, since the morning sun wasn't even in the sky yet and Otbek was sure he'd be the one calling Yuri, not the other way around. Sure it had caught him off guard and he would get in trouble if he talked while on the clock, but he noticed it was Yuri's number and who was he to miss that opportunity?

"Hey, Mr. Right-Hand-Man!" Right, that's who he was. He slashed his free hand in front of his neck, silently telling Emil to quiet down as Yuri chatted about the school assignments he had lined up for the week. The way the younger man engrossed him with the details of his personal life gave Otabek a nice pick-me-up as he worked. He mouthed commands to Leo and Emil, handing the drug lord to Minami, who huffed and grunted as he threw the man into the trunk of the car. Their target grunted in pain as his forehead met the roof of the trunk.

" _Are you OK?"_

"Yeah," Otabek replied, calm and tactful on the phone but making gestures at Minami, warning him to be careful. "My dog just decided to headbutt me while I was tying to fill his food bowl."

" _You have a dog?"_

"Yeah." He did not have a dog. "My co-worker found him on the side of the road while we were traveling a month ago." No he didn't. "I've been keeping him at my place since my co-worker's hotel doesn't allow dogs." Why didn't he come up with a better lie? "His name's Auyi." Why was he lying to his future bride?

" _Sounds cute."_ For an imaginary dog, Otabek had to agree. He could see a big dog smothering the both of them with love as they sat on a couch by the fire, cuddling and sipping hot chocolate. _"My grandpa used to own a malamute when I was a baby. She was really sweet. I hope I can meet Ayui some day."_

"Yeah, I hope so, too." Leo was waving his hand, telling Otabek that they needed to go. "I have to go now, Yuri. I have a meeting to get to."

" _OK,"_ His heart ached as he heard the disappointment in Yuri's voice. _"Is it alright if I call you after work, though?"_ His voice turned into a hushed whisper. _"I like talking with you..."_

"Of course," Otabek smiled as he cradled his cellphone to his cheek, picturing Yuri's hand there instead. "Text me when you get off work and I'll call you around then, if you want."

" _Yeah! I'd like that."_

"Then I promise I'll call you again soon," He rounded to the passenger's side of the car. "I have to go now. Talk to you later."

" _Alright. Later."_ The mafia man fell into his seat with a sigh, pushing his bangs back and thanking his ancestors for blessing him with the most wonderful person he ever met. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was sure he would float away from the car if a roof wasn't over his head. He wanted to call Yuri again, and soon. Just to hear his voice and make him laugh in some way.

"When did you get a dog?"

The love high was shattered, and Otabek slumped in his seat. He hadn't owned a dog since he was ten.

"I wonder that, too."

* * *

"Morning, Plisetskys!" The door to the bakery chimed as a young man wheeled some boxes on a dolly, the delivery man smiling as he made his way through a horde of people. _Plisetky's Pastries_ was as busy as it usually was, so Phichit had to maneuver his way around the place so he wouldn't run over any small children.

"Over here, Phichit," Grinning, the young man followed the sound of Sara's voice and waved at her as she took him to the kitchen, away from the chefs and to the small corner that was used for unloading, clocking in, and to taking a break from all the work.

"Hey, Phichit," Yuri got up from his seat and helped unload the boxes with Mickey and Mila. The young man with a black mop top and large grin worked in a family restaurant that sold international baked goods nearby. Nikolai had known and worked with the Chulanonts for a long time, so Yuri had gotten to know Phichit as well. He liked Phichit, but he was almost a little unnerved by how someone could be so cheery all the time. At least he knew how to bake a mean bowl of Khanom Gluay. "These are the new stocks of bread you've been working on, yeah?"

"Yep," Phichit looked pretty proud of himself, even more so as Mila pulled out his creation and Sara squealed in delight. "I really think they're going to sell."

"They are so cute!" Sara held the hamster-shaped bread with great care, marveling at the pudding traced designs on its back. "I almost don't want to eat it."

"I will, though," Mila took a bite into one, humming with a nod. "So soft and creamy," She said after she swallowed. "These are definitely going to sell."

"For sure," Agreed Yuri after he tried one for himself. Adding the mint leaves for ears and using pudding to decorate them was a nice move. The blonde knew he had to kick his pâtissier skills up a notch if he wanted to be this good. "I'll let grandpa know we can start selling these in the shop as soon as we teach the other bakers how to make them."

"Great!" Phichit clasped his hands together with glee. "I'll let my parents know when I get back." He said as he stretched, balancing on his tip toes to crack his back. "Those are actually a lot harder to push around when they're in bulk. I'm glad I get to go on my break after this." He looked at his friends with a smile. "You guys are going on break too, right? Why don't we all get lunch?"

"Yuri and Mila only have breaks right now, Phichit." Mickey huffed softly.

"Whoops," Embarrassed, their business partner gave a silent apology to the siblings before he sheepishly returned to Mila and Yuri. "So, would you guys...?"

Mila laughed. "Sure, Phichit. I could go for a bite to eat," She looked at her half-boss. "What about you, Yuri?"

"Sure." Yuri shrugged. He wasn't really that hungry but he did want to stretch his legs after being kept in a small kitchen with ten other people. "I'll let grandpa know and we can head out."

* * *

"Mickey said he wanted borsch, right?"

"Yeah, and Sara wanted a few kebabs with extra veggies," Mila squeezed herself away from the front of the line to let Phichit take his order, balancing her salad and soup in her arms. "We'll meet you outside, OK Phichit?"

"'Kay!"

The redhead wormed her way through the bustling lunch rush crowd and managed to find Yuri hanging outside the restaurant as he snacked on a meat pie. "You're gonna get so fat from eating nothing but piroshki, Yuri."

"Piss off, old hag." Yuri dodged the fist that was coming his way, giving a teasing smirk as he took another bite out of his favorite food. "I would have made you buy me another piroshki." He said as the steam of the savory meat wafted around his chilled nose. These were good, but his grandpa made the best piroshki in the world.

"You say that like I would actually do that." Playful banter. That was one of the many ways the pair of them communicated over the years. Yuri wouldn't trade it for anything else. Mila and the others weren't fake. They weren't nice to him just because his mother was a former idol or just to get some free seats at _Plisetsky's Pastries_. He didn't even treat his own friends like that unless he wanted to. Mila and the others could take his bad temper and turn it into quiet laughter and level-headedness. The young pâtissier could never ask for better friends like them.

"Hey," Said Mila. "What's that?"

"Main street. How long have you lived here?" Yuri was ready for more bants.

"No," Mila swat him lightly in the shoulder. "I mean, what's that those men have?" The Russian peered further into the crowds of people and spotted a blue coat being shoved around. "What are they doing to that man?" Yuri took a closer look, seeing a young man in a blue coat trying hold a stack of fliers to his chest as a group of men ganged up on him. It looked like one of them had taken his glasses and they were crowding around him even more, laughing and holding his glasses high in the air. Yuri could make out their drunken slurr. _'We'll give them back if you give us a kiss, pretty thing.'_

"What pigs. It doesn't even look like he understands what they're saying." Mila could tell that much, judging by how the man's unfocused attempts at reaching for his glasses, seeming to ignore the mens' cat calls and grade school level harassment. "Yuri, lets go find the police- Yuri?" The young woman looked around, only spotting Yuri just as he was a foot away from the men. "Yuri-!"

"Hey!" All heads looked up as Yuri came rushing by, grabbing the young man's wrist. "There you are!" Yuri hoped this man would play along as he began to tug on his wrist, and he prayed that this man at least knew English. "I told you to stay close to me when we left the shop! Mila's been worried sick," He pointed at the redhead across the way, who managed to catch on a lot quicker as she waved her arms frantically. "Geez! Never do that again, OK? Come on." He swiped the glasses from the drunken man so fast that the pot-bellied man fell butt-first into the snow. "I swear, I have no idea what I'm going to do with you..." Yuri added a few mumbled curses in Russian for good measure as he tugged the confused man away.

"U-Um!"

"Shh," Yuri hoped he was a good as keeping his mouth shut as he was at understanding English. "They won't take no for an answer if you stick around them." He motioned Mila to follow him, his co-worker dragging a surprised Phichit along just as he stepped out of the restaurant. "Just follow us and we'll make sure they won't follow after you."

The four of them walked down the street and took a few blocks in different directions, just to make sure they weren't being followed. Once they got to a public street, Yuri released the young man's hand and turned to him with a peeved look. "You got to be more careful," He chide. "Especially around the day drunks. You can't get through to them and they smell like piss."

"They came up to me," It was a weak excuse, and Yuri knew that the young man knew it. "You're right," He sighed, shifting the stack of papers in his arms. "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble. I haven't been here for that long and my Russian is pretty bad." He bowed his head. "Thank you for helping me back there, though."

"Don't mention it," Yuri stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Just be sure to be careful the next time. You want us to drop you off somewhere?" This man was naive. Too nice for his own good. Yuri was as annoyed by him as he was protective of him.

"Actually, we're pretty close to the hotel I'm staying at, so I can make my way back there on my own." Said the strnger with a smile. "Oh, can I have my glasses back, please? I don't have my contacts with me at the moment." Yuri handed him back his glasses, because he knew he would get pounced on again if he didn't have them on. He looked exotic and different, something that couldn't be found in a population of people bundled up in winter coats and hats. Raven-black hair that stuck every where and warm brown eyes half-mast from the lack of sight. Russia would eat him alive.

"Thank you," The man blinked as he slipped on his glasses, regaining his sight, and he smiled at Yuri. "Hey, I've actually seen you before. You work at that bakery near Red Square, right?" At the baker's nod, his smile widened broadened. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki."

"What a small world!" Laughing, Mila threw her arm around Yuri's before throwing the other around Yuuri's. "His name's Yuri, too! Nice to meet you, by the way. I'm Mila."

"And I'm Phichit," The fourth member of their party shook hands with a bewildered Yuuri. "Welcome to Moscow. What brings you here, Yuuri?"

"Oh!" Yuuri's eyes lit up and he held out one of the copies of paper he was holding. "I'm actually looking for a lost dog. Either of you happened to see him?" The brown poodle in the photo was sitting in grass, wagging his tail excitedly. "His name's Makkachin. He managed to get out of his doggy kennel a few days ago and I've been looking for him ever since."

"I haven't seen any poodles wandering around the streets. Have you guys?" Mila's companions shook their heads. "Looks like none of us have, Yuuri. I'm sorry," At the dog lover's crestfallen expression, she held up the lost dog poster with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Yuri and I will ask our boss if we can hang this poster in the bakery. A lot of people come in so I'm sure one of them is bound to have seen Makkachin somewhere."

"I can take a poster and hang it in my parents' restaurant's cork board too, if you want," Offered Phichit. "Don't worry, Yuuri. We'll help you find Makkachin."

"Oh man, you guys have no idea how much this means to me," Yuuri was tearing up so much that his glasses became foggy. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"No need to cry, calm down." Yuri shook his head, but he could understand what Yuuri was going through. He had lost Potya a few weeks before Christmas, when she was still a kitten. She had been snooping around the kitchen for sweets while the back door was open and got spooked by a loud noise. Yuri refused to eat and barely got his last-minute schoolwork done before Nikolai managed to find her hiding under a dumpster a few miles away, Besides a lack of proper food and bath, she managed to recover from the whole thing and Yuri was so happy to have her back. Yuuri was probably going through a similar feeling, and Yuri knew how terrible that feeling was. "We'll help you find your dog. He looks like a big guy. Shouldn't be that hard to spot him."

* * *

"I'm home," Otabek said to no one in particular as he entered his spacious hotel room. He expected no less, since JJ had assigned him and the others their own rooms when they arrived. That was why he was caught off guard as a loud bark resonated throughout the place. He was just in the middle of kicking off his shoes, his head turning ever so slightly to the giant lump of fluff sitting a few feet away from him. "... And where did you come from?" The poodle barked again, his tail thumping against the floor as he looked at Otabek happily. "... OK." Just to be on the safe side, Otabek checked around the apartment with the dog trailing after him. He checked the kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and lounge, but found no signs of anyone breaking and entering into his rooms. If anyone had, this was the strangest form of it he had seen so far.

The poodle barked again, nudging Otabek's leg with a whine.

"What?" He asked after he made sure no one was hiding in his closet. He stared back at the dog, who was now dripping drool all over his carpet "Uh... You're hungry?" The dog barked. "Alright, lets find you something to eat and I'll see if we can find your owner." He rummaged through his kitchen and managed to cook up some meat he had bought in case he wanted to make a heavy meal. He watched the poodle gobble up the meat and checked for a licence or something he could use to identify the dog. He found none. "Damn, even knowing your name would help." Sighed Otabek as the dog licked the plate cleaned. He could try calling the hotel staff to report a missing dog but he worried about where they would keep him. He was a really big dog and he was almost certain they would ship the big fella off to the dog pound if no one came to claim him.

After washing the dish and giving the dog a bath (He stank. Like old garbage and piroshki that sat in the sun for too long), Otabek turned on the TV in the lounge and decided to handle this mess in the morning. After busting a drug lord, leading a few meetings that involved teaching still wet-behind-the-ears recruits, sparring and practicing at the shooting ranges, he thought that the dog could be handled in the morning.

The poodle's large head rested on his lap tiredly and Otabek found himself scratching the good boy behind the ears. He held back a laugh as he spotted his back leg shaking. "Good boy," He said, his eyes returning to the TV before he thought for a moment. "Since I don't know your real name, why don't I call you Auyi for now?"

'Auyi' barked softly in reply and Otabek took that as a yes. Yes, he could handle this problem in the morning. Just as soon as he took a few photos with the dog to send to Yuri later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Who saw this chapter going in this direction? XD If you guys did guess that, I'm impressed o.o But I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thanks so much for your support as always! I really can't think of anything else to add so I'll see you all in the next update!


	4. Longhairs and Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  "I think I found my bride." Otabek was sure of it. Yuri Plisetsky was everything he would want and need from a bride and more. Kind, brave, adorable, and with the heart of a lion. He could only hope that a) Yuri was attracted to guys, and b) Yuri was OK with being the bride of a mafia boss' right-hand-man. Mainly Otayuri but more pairings will be included.

Otabek was glaring at Yuuri, who was smiling at the ground with worry as he kept his eyes on the ground and an ice pack to his bruised hand. Chris and his boyfriend were glancing in-between the two as if one of them was going to draw a gun like in the Western movies, and Yuri was holding Schätzli like he was a baby as he kept his eyes on the men, too. Why was he holding a cat? Because cats weren't as confusing as this scene before him. Cats were fluffy and cute and didn't make him question instant happenings. How did it all come down to this? With cat hair flying all over the store, tea left lukewarm nearby, and a mess of rose petals and thorns decorating Otabek's dress shirt?

Seriously, just how the Hell did it come to this?

* * *

"Have a nice day." Yuri waved at the couple and their giggling toddler as they left the bakery, smiling as they added few bills to his tip jar. Probably because he didn't look bothered every time their child pushed her cup of milk off the table? Maybe. Yuri wasn't bothered by it at all. After all, his date was Otabek was tomorrow.

 _'I have a date with Otabek tomorrow,'_ His smile widened as he thought that. _'I have a date with Otabek tomorrow,'_ The second time he thought about it, it was beginning to dawn on him. _'I have a date with Otabek tomorrow.'_ Those butterflies in his stomach quickly made him feel ill. _'Holy shit, I have a date with Otabek tomorrow.'_

"Someone looks happy. Got a hot date?" Mila carried over a tray of dirty dishes and dumped them in the nearby sink. She knew she got the blonde as he stubbornly ignored her. "Thought so," She sang as she ran hot water over the plates. "So, what are you going to wear?"

"What I always wear?" They both looked down at his outfit; graphic t-shirt and jeans with flour and coffee aftermath staining them and sneakers. Yuri looked back up at Mila with a wince. "Maybe not?"

"Definitely not." Mila shook her head. "I'll help you out when we get off. I have a friend who owns a salon nearby."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "I don't need my hair done or anything." Now that he thought about it, his hair was a little long. Maybe he could get a trim? His hand went straight to the long locks that he kept in a messy bun.

The redhead laughed. "It's more like a clothing salon but he could work on your hair too, if you want."

"Maybe..."

Mila noticed the uncertainty in his voice. "Something wrong?"

"Why me, Mila?" Now she was even more confused. "Why would some guy like that... You know," Yuri rested his arms on the counter, the slow, after lunch atmosphere falling into the bakery. It must have sucked away Yuri's earlier enthusiasm along with it. "He's so cool and nice, and he's charming. And I'm nothing like that."

"But, you are." Mila insisted.

"No. I'm not," Yuri shook his head, the doubt settling over him like a cold hug. "What if he doesn't like me after spending the day with him?" Yuri never bothered to wrorry about people not liking him after meeting him before. People were people. And if they didn't click, then it wasn't his fault. He just acted the way he did and didn't care if people didn't like it. Otabek was different, though. Because he was Otabek. One of the most _different_ people Yuri had ever met in his life.

"Then that's his loss," Yuri rested his chin on the counter, the words not making him feel any better, "Yuri," His co-worker wrapped her arm around his shoulders and gave them a squeeze. Bless this boy's fragile heart, it was probably beating, twisting, and doing all sorts of things at the thought of this outing. "You're an amazing person. I'm sure Otabek knows that much if he wanted to spend time with you. Especially if he went out of his way to come see you again, _during_ a Sunday morning. We're always busy during the beginning of he week," She squeezed his shoulders again, Yuri nodding in agreement as he sat up a little more. "Lets go see my friend after our shift. That'll give you sometime to think about the date a little more, alright? It could get you more pumped!"

"Yeah..." Yuri gave a firm nod. "Yeah, you're right. I'm in."

"Wonderful!" Mila patted him on the back. "We'll leave at three. I can't wait to introduce you to Chris."

* * *

"When will she be arriving?"

"She called in five minutes ago. That leaves a ten minute window to travel all the way down here. Unless you count traffic, so I say twenty minutes, sir."

JJ loved it when he called him, "sir." It was out of respect and loyalty from most people but to hear it from Seung Gil made his heart flutter. And it took a _lot_ to make a boss' heart flutter.

He took his eyes away from his assistant and took a good look at the office they "borrowed" from a lower level Bratva family (Well,they did ask the men holding it before to kindly give it up but judging by the faded bloodstains hiding underneath the new rug, that first plan didn't go well.) JJ missed his old office back at home but this one did well enough. It was located in one of the better areas of the neighborhood, surrounded by other wealthy homes and giving the impression that only gambling widowers and businessmen lived there. The office was wide, had a huge desk, poured enough sunlight to let him gaze at Seung Gil as he sauntered around the room, dressed in his black finery while he wrote his signature elegantly with the documents in his arms. JJ liked this new office _a lot_. Especially with Seung Gil just few feet away from his reach.

 _'Out of anyone I could have, I want my assistant,'_ JJ leaned back in his seat and sighed. _'If only he wasn't working with me just because he wants to kill me.'_

Seung Gil thought he was clever. He certainly was, but that wasn't to say that JJ was any less clever. He hid his intent to kill JJ as well as he hid his expressions and emotions through his apathetic features. He had fooled everyone as the calm and collective man that JJ just happen to meet at a party in Hong Kong, who had been hired on the spot by the boss himself. But JJ could read him like a book. He could feel those eyes watching him, watching his back to make sure that it wasn't going to be shot at or stabbed, and most-likely saving that job for himself.

Why didn't JJ just off him himself? There was a saying his father had taught him before his retirement. _'Keep your friends close, your enemies even closer.'_ And most importantly, just to add his own flair to the family tradition. _'Let your lovers fall into your arms, and kiss their necks before they slit your own.'_

"Sir," JJ snapped out of his musings when Seung Gil spoke, like he always did. "Ms. Yang is here to see you."

"Let her in." A young woman with short black hair walked into the room, her smile innocent enough to fool anyone. Anyone but JJ, that is. Jean spun his chair in her direction and placed his hands on her hips as she dropped onto his lap. Her long, creamy legs wrapped around his hips and she began to play with his hair, seeming to be spurred on by the fact that another man was watching her do this. "Seung Gil," JJ looked over Isabella's shoulder and winked. "Lock the door on your way out."

"Sir." His assistant bowed, leaving the room.

"He's cute," Isabella raked her fingers through the boss' hair, tickling his ears. "Mind if I borrow him for the night?"

"Sure," JJ gave a winning smile. "If you're willing to never walk again, sweetheart."

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" She rocked her hips against his. JJ had to admit; this girl had bigger balls than most of his men,figuratively speaking, of course. "JJ, you know I wouldn't do anything to upset you. I know how jealous you can get." She adjusted herself to sit with her back against his chest and pulled out her cellphone, handing it to JJ as she made herself comfortable. "Anyway, here's the information you wanted. Nikiforov has managed to keep quiet for long, but not long enough. He's had men stationed around some little cities in Moscow and then some for a few weeks now. The thing we can't figure out is why. Why has he sent his men to Moscow? Last time we had anything on him, he was living off somewhere in Japan, under the radar." She looked over her shoulder to JJ. "Any ideas?"

"A few, but none that would be concrete enough to explain why he suddenly decided to send men to Moscow," Around the same time he decided to send Otabek there no less. Needless to say, it was coincidental, and unlike Nikiforov. "He's the leader of the most well-known and powerful family in Russia. There aren't any other families out there that would want to take him out, not unless they have a death wish. Maybe he's just keeping tabs in the country he was born in?" JJ knew he made sure to do the same back home anyway.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Replied Isabella with a shrug. "I just got the information you wanted me to get, and you know you owe me for this one, JJ. Especially since I had to talk to a bunch of arrogant, slimy men that couldn't keep their hands to themseleves." She gave a pout.

"I'm sure you did more thank talking, Isabella, but you're right. I do owe you." JJ agreed.

Her blue eyes filled with glee. "Does that mean-"

"No, you can't borrow Seung Gil for the evening."

Isabella pouted again. "He's not even yours yet. You can't just call dibs because you're his boss."

"I wouldn't do something as childish as call dibs, my dear," JJ smirked. "He's not an object. He's a man. And I'll sweep him off his feet like a man." He promised.

* * *

Yuri shivered, tightening his hood with his draw strings and squinting at Mila through the flaking snow fall. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, almost," Where did Mila get that heavy yet stylish winter coat? And where could Yuri get his hands on one like that, because they were starting to turn blue even through his thick gloves. Did Mila get them from this friend of hers that she had been talking about the whole time they were working? "It just seems like its taking forever to get there because of the new inch of snow we got over night. We've been walking through it for a while now." So that would explain why his ankles were freezing. Yuri never would have though it was because of that -insert sarcasm-.

"If you fucking _knew_ there was going to be a new inch of snow covering the street, why didn't we take a tram or car there?"

Mila clicked her tongue. "We can walk there for free. Don't be lazy."

He was feeling more numb than lazy, But Yuri didn't put up much of a fight after that. It wouldn't help him warm up any time too soon. He just hoped that this place Mila had been talking up would be worth it. He could be back at the bakery right now, enjoying the semi-empty shop after the lunch rushers left with Potya happily napping on his lap. Damn, he needed his cat right now.

Like a beacon through a foggy night, the British longhair lounging in the display window of a boutique shop gave Yuri hope as they neared it. Yuri sighed as the smell of tea and mothballs filled his chest and gave him warmth once they were inside the shop. More warmth came from the clothing that displayed by mannequins all over the shop, a radio by the cashier playing some cheerful music. The cat from the window padded over to the pair and rubbed its plush body around their legs. Oh yeah, Yuri was already loving this place.

"Mila!" The long-haired cat ran over to the fabulous man coming from the back and jumped into his arms, receiving a peck on the head before it was set by the cash register. "I'm so glad you came back to visit me... With such a pretty friend," The man cooed, strutting over with a smile. "Hi! I'm Christophe. It's so nice to meet you!"

"N-Nice to meet you, too." The jubilant air nearly knocked the wind out of the Russian. "I'm Yuri."

"He's the friend I was talking about before, Chris," Mila said after she exchanged kisses on the cheek with Christophe. "He needs help getting ready for a date tomorrow."

"Oh?" Chris' green eyes sparkled with curiosity and awe. "You need a hot outfit, then?"

"Something that'll make me look nice, at least." Yuri blushed. A 'hot outfit' wasn't what Yuri had in mind, especially since this was one of the first dates he ever went on with someone. He didn't want to scare Otabek away but he also didn't want him to think that he wore stains because he liked them. He had just gotten used to having stained clothes since his job could get messy. But this was different. This was a date. And dating was something he never got the chance to do. College and work had kept him busy, and while everyone patted him on the back for the 'nice excuse,' he wouldn't deny that the thought of dating someone crossed his mind. _'I have a date with Otabek tomorrow...'_ Maybe he should agree to getting a hot outfit after all.

"I'll help you look nice and then some, hon," Chris winked, walking a circle around the boy with a hum. Yuri felt a little self-conscious, gasping as his hood was bought down. "Hmm, we should definitely get you something to compliment those high cheekbones and gorgeous hair."

"It's not too long?" It reached Yuri's shoulder-blades by now. He neglected cutting it for so long.

"I could give it a nice cut and wash before you head out for your date," Chris chirped. He took Yuri gently by the arm and lightly dragged him to the back room with Mila and the cat following after them."So, Yuri. Tell me about this date of yours," Chris said as he pulled out two different suit jackets and pressed them along Yuri's arm, checking which one would look best on the boy. "What's he like?" He asked, switching to T-shirts.

"He's someone who came into my grandpa's bakery," Yuri explained, shaking his head at a shirt Christ showed him. Too tacky. "He kind of just asked me to show him around since he's never been to Moscow before and..." And the more he said it aloud, the more it really didn't sound like a date. That's right. He had said he would show Otabek around. Why did he have to go and think that it was a date? Where was the nearest cliff he could jump off of?

"Ohhh! I see what he's doing!" Chris looked excitedly at Mila, who returned the look. "He's using that as an excuse to date you!"

"What?" Yuri asked with confusion. "How did you get that from what I just said?"

"Because no one just asks someone they barely know to show them around a city they've never been to." The blonde waved a finger at the other. "And Mila told me how you two met up in the first place. You must have looked like a blessing from God when you helped him escape the cold."

Yuri glared at his co-worker. "You told people?"

Mile grinned in return. "Chris knows how to keep secrets."

Christophe looked away with his mischievous eyes. "Well, I might have told Masumi while we had dinner..."

"Gossping old hang..." Yuri quickly dodged the shoe that was thrown at his head, like it was a sixth sense. "So you really think its a date?" Asked Yuri, unable to hide the hope in his voice.

"Hon," Christ held out two different types of pants, leaning more towards the black jeans. "I'm sure right now, he's just about as flustered about the date as you are."

Yuri's heart swelled at the thought of that. Now he was even more excited about tomorrow than ever. After the trial and error of going through different clothing combinations and from keeping Chris' cat from decorating the clothes with cat hair, the three of them finally settled for some clothes that Yuri could rent out for tomorrow. "Don't even think about paying me," Chris waved off Mila and Yuri as they began to pull out their wallets. "Just have a good time on your date, Yuri. If you don't, _then_ you can pay me." He winked. "As a way to repay my clothes for going out and not being appreciated by the man you fancy." Yuri saw the price tag on these clothes and agreed with slight worry in his thoughts. "Come back here tomorrow a few hours before your date and I'll work on your hair."

A few hours meant that he would have to be here before the bakery opened. Nothing new but Yuri was looking forward to sleeping in that day. He glanced at the feline licking its paw on a chair across the room. "Will your cat be there, too?"

Christophe laughed. He saw why Mila was friends with him. "I promise Schätzli will be here, too."

* * *

"Morning, Yurochka," Nikolai handed his grandson a mug of coffee and a piece of strudel as the boy came down the steps, watching in fascination as the boy gulped down the coffee and strudel all at once. He wasn't susre if he should be proud as a baker, or worried as a grandfather. "In a hurry?" He guessed as he was handed back the mug. The coffee had been piping hot. He felt even more worried now.

"Yeah," Yuri ran over to the counter and reached through the drawers for some mints. Coffee left bad breath right after it was drunken. He chewed on the mints as he fished his tips out of his tip jar. "I'm gonna be showing Otabek around today, but I need to do some things before I meet him." Like get ready for his date with Otabek, he thought with a little hop in his step.

"I see," Chuckled his grandfather. "Well, make sure you don't stay out too late and call me every now and again."

"Grandpa." Yuri didn't whine, but he knew how to protest.

"At least text me every now and then." Nikolia eased up a little, just so his grandson wouldn't act rebellious. Which he probably would, given that this was his son's son he was dealing with. Rebellion ran through the Plisetsky bloodline, and smothering it would only cause it to become more rampant.

Yuri sighed but smiled at Nikolai anyway. "OK, I promise I will. Bye!" He ran out of the store and made his way to Chris' salon, thankful that the snow had cleared up just a little over night. The weather here was just as unpredictable as the people who visited it. _'Like Otabek.'_ Unpredictable indeed, Yuri was almost grinning ear-to-ear as he made his way to the boutique, feeling a sense of familiarity as he walked through the door and saw Schätzli snacking on a treat. A sense of _strange_ familiarity greeted him as he saw the British longhair resting on Yuuri's lap.

"Oh!" The foreigner smiled. "Yurio, it's so good to see you!"

_Yurio?_

"Yurio?" Chris came from the back room with a brunette following after him, the two of them carrying trays of tea and snacks. "Oh, Yuri!" Chris exclaimed, before looking at the man sitting in his spare armchair. "And Yuuri," He laughed. "Small world, isn't it? You two know each other?"

"He helped me when I was putting up lost posters for Makkachin," Yuuri explained as he was handed a cup of tea. Yuri accepted a cup as well, taking a seat in another armchair while Chris and the other man occupied a love seat. _'His partner?'_ Must have been since the man had his arm around Chris' shoulders. "I didn't think you two knew each other." Said Yuuri as he blew on the surface of the warm drink.

"We actually met yesterday," Chuckled Christophe as he looked at the blonde from across the room. "I'm helping him get ready for a date today."

"You have a date, Yurio?!" Exclaimed Yuuri with wide eyes.

"Don't act so surprised," Yuri felt a little hurt, and annoyed. "And why did you give me such a weird nickname?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry." Yuuri adjusted his glasses in embarrassment. "I guess I just got caught off guard. You look like you do fine by yourself so I didn't think you'd be into dating. I shouldn't have just assumed. I'm sorry," The black-haired man bowed his head in apology and now Yuri felt like he should be the one who was sorry. He never met someone so polite before. "And Yurio is a nickname my sister calls me all the time. It kind of suits you more than it suits me, though."

"Don't call people names they don't want to be called." Yuri deadpanned, watching with slight amusement as sweat ran awkwardly down Yuuri's forehead. Maybe Mila wasn't bullshitting him when that magazine quiz she made him try said he was a sadist.

"Right, sorry."

"I think it's a rather cute nickname!" Christophe grinned as he stood and made his way over to his customer. "Anyway, little Yurio, we have to get you ready for your date, no? Come with me, I'll help you get ready." He said, taking Yuri once again by the arm and gently ushering him to the back room. Yuri had no objections to this but he did hope they would stop calling him Yurio soon, and hoped that it wouldn't become a thing.

Who was he kidding? Knowing the people around him, that new nickname was going to stick for who knows how long?

* * *

How does one preserve a nice cut of roses in such brisk weather? Otabek was learning that it wasn't as easy as he had hoped it was. He could feel the flowers press against his chest inside his coat and he hoped that none of the stems had bent or not too many petals had fallen off. He was making sure to not bump into anyone or anything as he walked away from the flower shop he was just in that morning. If he had bought a shared car or had taken a tram, taking care of the bouquet might have been a little easier. But that also came with protecting it from other people or worse, children that couldn't keep their hands to themselves when they saw something big and interesting. Thankfully, the children on the streets had their attention more on the snow and not him. And thankfully, Otabek was prepared for today.

He had spent last night going through what he had packed and making sure he had everything he needed. He asked Auyi for his opinion several times on what he should wear and buy and only got his answer after feeding the dog a few pieces of chopped beef. He couldn't ask for a better roommate to consult with and bribe with. Now he strolled down the street with his flowers tucked safely in his coat and his mind racing with where Yuri would take him that evening.

Now, Otabek was not shallow but that didn't mean he couldn't take a second to make sure he looked presentable enough for his potential bride. He stopped in front of a large display window and patted down his slicked-back hair, making sure that not single strand stood out. As he looked back at his reflection, he could see someone staring at him from the other side of the window. He made a move to pull away, embarrassed, but then he stopped. Those dark brown eyes and black hair, along with those simple a soft features. No. It couldn't be. But the closer he looked and the more frightened the man looked, the denial he had was slowly starting to drop. Yes, it actually was him. _Yuuri Katsuki_.

Otabek couldn't remember if he had rushed into the store or if Yuuri had rushed outside. The snow was beginning to fall again at an alarming rate that it nearly made the whole world go white. There was barely anyone else up at that time but Otabek was sure he could hear a thousand other voices going through his ears. The last thing he could remember, before he heard Yuri screaming, 'What the Hell?!' was something that felt like a tap against his chest and seeing _the_ Yuuri Katsuki double over and hiss as he held his closed fist with his other hand. Wait, why did Otabek suddenly feel prickly?

* * *

And that was how they came to this. The cat hair flying all over the store, tea left lukewarm nearby, and a mess of rose petals and thorns decorating Otabek's dress shirt. No matter how many times Yuri replayed the events that led to this in his mind, he was only left more confused than before. And he was sure his confusion had been much more worse when he saw Yuuri practically charge out of the store through the door to the back room and found him holding a closed fist outside, double-over in pain, with Otabek standing before him. Yuri had several questions. Like what was Otabek made of to nearly _sprain_ Yuuri's hand?

This was why he was holding Schätzli. He wasn't confusing. He was a cat, and a very cute an fluffy one at that.

"So," Yuri decided that the silence had gone on long enough. "I'm guessing you two know each other?" A small world indeed.

"You could say that." Yuuri agreed, glancing up at Otabek with what he could best pull off as a glare. Otabek had seen more threatening rabbits in his life that this.

"Yeah, you could." He agreed. He remembered Yuuri Katsuki alright. After all, it wasn't everyday you caught up with the person who stabbed you in the back. _Literally_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're gonna leave it at that for now, folks. This chapter was meant to introduce new characters and then some, and also to build up to the next chapter, which will reveal what happened to Yuuri and Otabek in the past and to finally kick off Yuri and Otabek's first date ^^ Thank you so much for reading and checking out the story. As always, it makes me so happy to know that you guys are enjoying. See you all in the next update!


	5. Misunderstandings and Types

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I found my bride." Otabek was sure of it. Yuri Plisetsky was everything he would want and need from a bride and more. Kind, brave, adorable, and with the heart of a lion. He could only hope that a) Yuri was attracted to guys, and b) Yuri was OK with being the bride of a mafia boss' right-hand-man. Mainly Otayuri but more pairings will be included.

**_It was supposed to be a simple mission._ **

**_Emil had been poking fun at him earlier as he was walking inside, telling him that he would have to smile a little if this mission was supposed to go well. Otabek tried but Emil quickly told him to stop, it just made him more suspicious._ **

**_This was his first mission without JJ close by. Otabek told himself that he would be fine and he ignored his friend's teasing. They didn't need to kill or hurt anyone. They just needed to get in and gather information. Still, Otabek did feel just a little uneasy. He had only recently become JJ's right-hand-man, after all._ ** _'Calm down,'_ **_He told himself as he handed his, Emil's, and Leo's invitations to the bouncer at the door, his heart hitting against his ribs with dull yet quick 'thuds'._ ** _'Nikiforov never makes any public appearnces anyway. Intel said he just sent some men in to scout the place, checking in on any other boss under his territory. Everything is going to be fine. Besides,'_ **_He spotted the mop of black hair straight across the room and his internal panic finally dropped. "Mr. Katsuki."_ **

**" _Otabek," The older man laughed, a glass of sparkling champagne in hand._** **_He walked over to Oatbek as the other two went to scope the rest of the place out._ ** **_"We've been over this. Your training is over. You can just call me Yuuri. We're th_ ** **_e_ ** **_same."_ **

**_They were not the same in any way. Yuuri Katsuki had been in JJ's family ever since he was a boy. The Katsukis and Leroys were old family friends, with the Katsukis relying on the Leroys for protection and status and while the Leroys depended on the Katsukis for training and arm dealings._ ** **_The two families were a force to be reckoned with. The same could be said for the only sons of the respective families, especially Yuuri. While the young man had a kind heart and overwhelmingly shy disposition, he was a master of deception and a powerhouse with a few tricks up his sleeve. Charm and tactics were his cloak and dagger, these skills driving him to be the best teacher for recruits to both the Leroys and Katsukis. Otabek had trained under him when he first started out, and Yuuri was the one who made him into the right-hand-man he was today. He was as brilliant as a teacher as he was a friend._ **

**_Otabek narrowed his eyes at the drink in his hand. "How much have you had?"_ **

**" _Only two, I promise," The eyes narrowed further. "Fine, fine. This is my fifth. My last one, a_** **_n_ ** **_d it only has a little bit of vodka, I promise." Mixed drinks were still never good. "I'm sorry, I can't help myself," Yuuri pushed his hair out of the way, his glasses bumping along the bridge of his nose. "_ ** **_I haven't been to an event like this in a long time, and it doesn't help that it's in a club either."_ **

**" _I've been to clubs louder than this," Otabek assured. He even covered for his DJ friends a couple of times back at home, but that was a memory for another time. "And with foam. I'm not very fond of the foam."_**

**" _I don't think I would be either," Yuuri laughed again and he set the drink on a nearby table. "I'm glad you're here, at least. I think I would have asked JJ to send in a replacement if you didn't come."_**

**" _This is my first mission without JJ hiding out nearby, so the feeling is mutual," The dark-haired lad gave a small smile and decided to grab a champagne glass for himself, taking a sip as he did so. "Speaking of which, have you seen anything?" He asked, now in a hushed tone._** **_Families that didn't have to do with either major groups tonight could have been eavesdropping on them. Tonight's info gathering mission had to go smoothly, with no one else finding out about them._ **

**_It was supposed to be a simple mission._ **

**" _So far, nothing," Yuuri shook his head. "A few people came over and offered a dance, though. I don't think it was for switching information or secrets." He added with an embarrassed laugh._**

**" _Just remember to be careful," Said Otabek, his eyes falling back to Yuuri's fifth glass. "And please try not to drink so much." His teacher was an attractive man. One that was clearly not from Europe and who was a light weight. The combination could only cause disaster._**

**" _I promise, Otabek." Said his teacher again, patting him on the shoulder before he went into the crowd. Over the next few hours, the club began to pick up with more people, a sea of swaying bodies soon filling the entire floor. Otabek had been trading what little information he could get with his peers and with Yuuri. None of it_** **_spilled secrets about the Nikiforov family or their factions, but JJ had said that even the smallest secrets from the other families there would benefit them enough. If anything, Otabek was pleased with how things were going. The club scene was one he was familiar with and even without his childhood friend hanging out by the sidelines, having his mentor nearby really kept him calm. Tonight would surely be a success._ **

**_It was supposed to be a simple mission._ **

**"** **_Otabek," Leo was curling two fingers in his direction, motioning his head to the very back of the club. A few of the party goers from before were venturing to a door over there, another bouncer manning it and_ ** **_only letting those who had a red envelope in. When the three Leroy men gathered by the door, Emil winked as he reached into his breast pocket._ **

**" _I got this." He lead the pair over to the door and stood right in front of the bouncer, showing what he had in his pocket to him. The burly man nodded and unlocked the door, allowing the three of them in._**

**" _You had an envelope?" Asked Leo as they walked into a hallway that led to another door._**

**" _Better," The blonde grinned childishly. "I have a gun."_**

**" _That_** **_was_ ** **_better." Otabek agreed. It certainly looked that way if the bouncer seemed to have accepted that as their ticket in. It was also foolish but at least it got the job done._ ** **_As they walked down the hallway, Otabek could hear the faint sounds of people talking and the scattering of plastic coins. Gambling and poker, of course. "It looks like these rooms are reserved for the wealthy, and maybe shady, members of this club. We could get a lot more information for JJ than we thought."_ **

**" _Should we check all the rooms?" Asked Emil._**

**" _That would only draw too much suspicion to us," Leo pointed out. "There are ten rooms in this hallway, from what I can see._** **_The three of us should be able to check two rooms each without attracting too much attention. Lets meet back out at the bar and leave as soon as we can."_ **

**_With agreements passed around, the trio split up and entered the rooms, each filled with even larger rooms that had table after table occupied with people gambling away their probably illegally obtained money. The first room Otabek found was set up for slots, surprisingly. There were three rows of slot machines, all of them having someone playing them. The young man took a drink that was offered to him by a bunny girl there and asked her about the place. A smile and a compliment on her hair later, he didn't learn anything new. His guess about this place had been right. The people here were from different families scattered across the world, mostly minor ones with the occasional recognizable ones. Nothing on the Nikiforov, though. Thanking and toasting off to the blushing girl, Otabek walked out of the room and looked for the next room, passing by several other party goers that came from the club. He passed a pair of young men as they spoke in Japanese. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't be able to understand a word they said. But Yuuri had taught him enough when they trained together, and what he could make out from the conversation made him flinch._ **

**" _Katsuki-san... The boss wants to see him..."_** **_And then this followed by with quiet laughter._ **

**_That was not a good sign to Otabek._ **

**_He waited until the men were out of site before he spun around and walked straight out of the VIP rooms, his eyes frantically looking around the raving club for his teacher. When he saw him, the young man went straight to him and grabbed him by the shoulders._ **

**" _Yuuri," He spoke as calmly as he could. Anyone looking at them would just think he was a concerned friend trying to stop his friend from having one too many drinks. "We have to get you out of here."_**

**" _What?" Yuuri was still pretty buzzed, judging by the way he swayed in place._** **_But his eyes, despite being blown-out, were looking back at Otabek with worry. "Why, what's wrong?"_ **

**" _Just listen to me," Otabek looked over his shoulder, making sure he was ready to drag Yuuri out of there and call in Leo and Emil. "Some men were talking about bringing you somewhere to see their boss."_**

**_"How do you know?"_ **

**_"They were speaking Japanse and they called you Ktasuki-san," Otabek looked behind him again as he held his teacher up. "It didn't sound too good-" With a yelp, Otabek caught Yuri just in time as he fell over, the older man spilling his drink all over the floor. "Yuuri!" He exclaimed as he tried to hold him up. "Yuuri, what's-" The next second was too fast for him to react to. He heard the sound of flesh sliding straight into a solid mass. The pain came a heartbeat later as blood seeped through his shoulder and bled through his shirt._ **

**" _Otabek," Yuuri spoke quietly in his ear, holding the blade so discreetly that no one else could see it. "Call an ambulance for yourself. Clubs are never safe late at night," How could he speak so calmly, Otabek wondered. He was looking ready to pass out just a second ago. "_** **_I stabbed you hard enough to bleed and missed an artery. If I had struck it, I'm sure you wouldn't have been able to survive," With the care that Otabek had known for years, Yuri sat him down on a bar stool and pulled the knife out of his shoulder, using Otabek's jacket to clean it. How was no one seeing this? And why wasn't Otabek moving? "You really need to be careful from now on. You are the right-hand-man to the Leroy family's boss. You need to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again." His teacher stood up and slipped his knife back into his pocket, the glare from his glasses able to blind anyone because of the strobe lights. "Take care." And he left Otabek with a bleeding shoulder._ **

**_Yuuri_ ** **_Katsuki_ ** **_disappeared off the face of the earth after that._ **

* * *

And now he was here, standing in front of Otabek as the two of them stood in Chris' bathroom. Otabek could barely remember one of them saying they both needed to talk in privacy, but he did remember Chris being more than willing to let them use the bathroom. He also remembered the confused look in Yuri's eyes. Damn, those eyes were killing him. They had the power to render him to the ground and beg for mercy.

He knew he would need to explain a lot once he walked out of that room.

"Otabek," Yuuri started with a small smile. "You look like you're doing well."

"Was it the fact that I'm still alive after you stabbed me, or the fact that I managed to break your hand without lifting one of my own, telling you that I'm doing well?" That made the smile drop. Good, though Otabek. Even if that made him feel the slightest bit better, he still had a lot more to unload against his old teacher. "What the Hell are you doing here in Russia?" He could probably think of a few good reasons but his mind always went back to that night. Business for that new family he was working with, perhaps?

That wasn't an uncommon way to leave a family. Most families would never let their people leave without a good fight or two going down. Did Yuuri have to thrown in a knife along with their fight(?) though? Did he have to leave like that, letting JJ know that he had spilled blood and denounce himself as a shared member of the Leroy family? That had hurt, almost as much as the stabbing. Otabek still wore the scar.

"I'm on business. I wasn't expecting you to be here..." Yuuri looked he other way as he pulled off his glasses and wiped them on his sweater. The kindness in his eyes was still there, Otabek noticed with a sigh. "Look, I won't beat around the bush. I won't say what I did was a good thing or something you could interpret as a lesson. I should have never have caused harm to you just to make my statement on my leave from the Leroys."

"Do you think that makes up for what you did to me?" Growled the younger man.

"I was never expecting an apology. I just wanted to tell you so that there are no misconceptions or misunderstandings between us. You don't owe me anything for telling you anything, Otabek. But I do owe _you_ after what had happened." Why did he have to be so sincere? "You know as well as I do that spilling blood was my way to leave. JJ would never let me do so if I didn't."

"So then why did you leave?"

Yuuri was still looking away as he put his glasses back on. "I can't tell you that."

"Bullshit."

"Maybe if I have time later, I can tell you-" But Otabek was already out of the room. He had enough of this. "Or maybe not." He heard his old teacher sigh. Otabek wandered back to the front of the store and was greeted by Chris and Masumi cleaning up the store but no Yuri.

"Oh," Chris noticed the way the mafia member was looking around the store. "Uh... Yuri said he wasn't feeling so well, so he decided to go home," The store owner felt terrible as he caught the defeated look in Otabek's eyes "He did look pretty ill... Maybe you can bring him something to help him feel better? Chocolate goes a long way!" He called after him, but Otabek had already left. Chris heaved a sigh and slid his palm down his forehead. "Why did this have to happen?" He asked as his cat rubbed himself against his legs to help him feel better.

* * *

A furry head and slobbering tongue rested on his cheek.

"Not now, Auyi," Otabek tried to bat the poodle away as he sprawled on his couch. "I'm not in the mood." He muttered as fur and slobber stuck to his cheek. He had been like this for ten minutes, which didn't seem long but still felt like hours to Otabek. He knew he should get up and at least call Yuri to explain what happened, but how much could he explain? What was the border that didn't reach the land of, 'I'm in the mafia'? _'You would need to tell him eventually,'_ His conscious reminded him. He grabbed a pillow and threw it over his head just to shut it up. _'He's going to need to know.'_ So much for shutting it up. _'Do you really think you should keep your mouth shut for this long? It'll be harder for him to accept if you don't say anything,'_ He threw the pillow off and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the ceiling hard. _'Just tell him. Rip off the bandage and get it over with. Telling him will tell you if you should continue this relationship or not.'_ But he really wanted to continue this relationship. Couldn't he just spill blood like Yuuri and resign himself? _'Ask yourself that again, but this time much slower.'_ He knew he couldn't, he concluded as he sat up.

"What do you think, boy?" Auyi tilted his head with a curious expression, asking with his wide eyes. "Think I should just tell him? No secrets?" Otabek reached over and scratched the poodle behind the ears. As Auyi wagged his tail happily, his temporary owner nodded and stood up, feeling around his pockets until he found his cellphone. It felt a lot heavier now that he was going to make this call. He waited a few minutes, staring at the thing like it wasn't his own, before Auyi nudged him, as if to say, 'Get it over with.'

"Fine," Sighing, Otabek quickly found Yuri's number and called it, silently praying that he didn't block him. It didn't even go past the first ring.

_"Otabek?"_

"Yuri," He sighed with relief, but quickly composed himself. "Are you OK? Your friend told me that you had to leave because you were feeling unwell."

 _"O-Oh,"_ He could hear the boy shuffling in place. Was he in the cafe that smelled as sweet as him or safe in his room where he was hopefully resting. _"I'm fine. I just felt a little neauseus."_

"Ah," Otabek nodded, even though the blonde couldn't see it. He might as well rip off one of the metaphorical bandages while he was at it. "Was that really the reason?"

_"... No."_

At least he was being honest. "Was it because of what happened?" When he heard no reply, he continued. "Yuri, I'm sorry if I startled you after what had happened."

 _"I wasn't startled or anything,"_ Yuri huffed over the line. _"Nothing scares me so easily."_

Otabek smiled against the receiver. Yuri was as passionate as he was courageous. Was it possible to fall so hard over a person like this. "I'm glad I don't scare you."

 _"O-Of course not."_ Yuri replied. _"I just got a... Weird vibe from the whole thing. Um..."_ Yuri shifted again and Otabek noticed that his voice got a lot quieter when he was nervous or embarrassed. _"Did you two used to be together or something? Like, did you date?"_

"What?!" Otabek felt like he was asked if he dated his own dad before. "No! Whatever gave you that impression?"

 _"You two were acting suspicious and embarrassed back at the shop!"_  Barked the waiter. _"What else was I supposed to guess?!"_

"Ah..." Otabek covered his eyes as his own face turned red. How did this escalate to that? This would have been so funny if they weren't in this kind of situation. "Yuri, I know him, but not in that way. We grew up together. He was like a big brother to me," He sighed as he sat down on his couch, feeling himself cool down as he explained. "We had a fall out in the past and things have been... Pretty awkward since."

"He punched you hard enough to break his own hand."

"It was sprained, actually." Otabek corrected, and when he heard Yuri give a small laugh, hope returned to him. Schadenfreude. "And he was just as surprised to see me, I guess." _'Or his basic instincts kicked in when he saw me, someone he was sure he stabbed hard enough to paralyze.'_ "But yes, I've never looked at him in a romantic way or ever dated him before."

 _"Hmm,"_ Yuri was leaning against something, judging by the way he could hear a creaking noise in the background. His bed, a table maybe? _"Are you sure? He was pretty handsome for a foreigner."_ The older man could hear the slight tease in his voice, and he knew he had managed to calm the boy's worries immediately.

"Indeed," Otabek rested his chin on his palm and he spoke in a deep, quiet whisper. "But he's not my type."

Yuri seemed to catch up on his game, albeit the sputter he heard at first. But then his voice turned shy, just like he noticed. _"What... What is your type, then?"_

"Would you like to know?"

_"I-I would."_

"Well," Otabek sat up. "If we could meet somewhere and I can treat you to something to make up for today, we can discuss the type of people I'm into. But you're sick, aren't you?"

 _"Not anymore,"_ His blood surged throughout his entire body as he heard the excitement his the young cashier's voice. _"Meet me at Red Square in an hour. And don't be late."_

"I won't-" But Yuri had already hung up. Otabek looked at his phone and smirked gently, pocketing it as he made a beeline for his shoes. "Wait for me, my bride."

* * *

As Yuri hung up his cell, he picked up his cat as she napped on his pillow and nuzzled his face into her fur. "Am I doing the right thing, Potya?" He asked into the soft fur. A tail was flicked at him, like it was patting him on the head, and the blonde pulled his pet away from him with a smile. "Yeah, I am. Thanks, girl." He said before he looked down at his sweater. Before he went out, he needed to scrape off all this cat fur first.

* * *

"I'm doing the right thing, right boy?" Auyi barked in return and span in a circle. Whether that was agreeing to Otabek or reminding him to leave him more food was up to the mafia man to decide. "Yes, I must be." He agreed, and he made sure to leave a few doggy treats for the giant of a poodle before he left. 

* * *

Otabek was sure he wouldn't love any other place besides his home city. Moscow was starting to change that as he stepped off the tram and walked straight into Red Square. The weather was as cold and crisp as it always was, but the pure-white snow and the beautifully architectural buildings nearby made up for the chilling weather. Still, it was pretty cold out. Otabek stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed down the street, taking note of all the buildings that had caught his eye before. He wondered if he should take some photos of it fo his little sister back home, who loved traveling more than anything. As he walked on, his shoulder accidentally shoved at a man in a suit passing him "Sorry." He said and took a step to move on. Trouble came with being a member of the mafia though, so of course there was no way Otabek was going to escape this without the man grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Hey, tough guy," Said the man in crude Russian. "What makes you think you can walk past me without apologizing?"

"I did apologize, sir." Otabek said with a cocked brow.

" _That_ was not an apology, dumbass," Hissed the man. Otabek saw that the man was not alone and that he and his buddies were all dressed in suits that looked recentlt tailored with the faintest scent of wine attached to them. "You should know you should never bring harm to a member of the Zebrino family." So they were both drunk and in the Bratva. Not in one of the most powerful or experienced if they were doing this sort of thing in broad daylight but Otabek could trace some of their roots back if he tried or cared enough. "You better get on your hands and knees and kiss my shoes, bastard. Lest you want my boss to come after your ass."

"Look," Otabek sighed a puff of white breath, and he with drew his hands from his pockets slowly and cracked his knuckles as he lowered his hands to his side. This was going to erupt into a fight somehow. "I don't want any trouble-"

"Then do as I say or else you get trouble, pal." The man grabbed him by the neck. It felt more like someone was tightening a scarf around his neck instead of someone trying to choke him. "Show some respect-"

"Why don't _you_ show some respect, asshole?!" Like an angel with a vegence, Yuri suddenly flew three feet through the air and kicked the guy square in the back. The man wheezed and was shoved straight into a snow drift from the impact of the kick, his men almost too shocked to move as 5'3 boy with in a nit cap and stylish overcoat stood in front of Otabek with his arms outstretched. "Otabek, go get the police! I'll take care of these guys." The latter stood where he was, amazed as Yuri pointed at the crumple heap of a man in the snow. "You wanna end up like that fucker?!" He shouted, startling the men now shivering in their suits. All of them simultaneously shook their heads. "Then get out of here and let me never see your faces around here again! Got it?!" They got it. They quickly scooped up their big-mouthed friend and hightailed it out of there, several people that were ignoring the scene before resuming to ignore the seething baker, seeing that he was much more of a threat than those men from earlier. "Geez, what is wrong with people?" Yuri grumbled as he fixed his hair before he turned around. "You OK, Otabek?"

Otabek had never felt more turned on in his life.

"Otabek?" Yuri started to worry as he got no response. Did he take that too far? "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes," Yuri was surprised by how deep his voice had gotten. Wait, was he aroused?

The older man had been too busy marveling at how flushed Yuri's cheeks had gotten and how his hair perfectly framed his face at that moment to speak. His arms reached out and he pulled Yuri into a tight hug, passion and adrenaline coursing through his veins. "Yuri, you were amazing."

"H-Hardly," Yuri was glad his chin was resting on Otabek's shoulder. His face was as red as the buildings around them and he was glad he felt _nothing_ pushing against him in the front. Still, with how deep Otabek's voice had gotten earlier, he wasn't sure. He tried to move but he noticed -embarrassingly- that his feet were dangling slightly in the air as Otabek held him up. Just how tall was this man? "Uhh, do you think you can let me down, please?"

"Oh," The dark-haired man quickly did so, giving a look of genuine apology as he looked down at his 'blushing-bride-hopefully-to-be.' "Sorry. That was just so incredible. The way you charged in like that, so unafraid and brave. Yuri," He smiled softly at him, affection and pride laced his voice. "You had the eyes of a soldier."

"A s-soldier?" If that wasn't the best form of smoothing talking he ever heard, then he wasn't sure what else could top that off. Most comments he got were about how he should keep his temper in check or how more attractive he'd look if he discarded his sour puss attitude. This one compliment that reflected what was on the inside instead of out made his heart all but skip a beat. Yuri glanced away for a moment, trying to cool down his overheating body even as the snowy winds swirled this way and that around them. "I don't know about that but, thanks." He managed to say while sparing a small smile at Otabek.

"It was incredible," The foreigner repeated. "Jumping in like that was still dangerous, though. Weren't you afraid you were going to get hurt?"

"I used to pick fights with brats like him all the time when I was a kid," Yuri puffed out his chest rather proudly. "Bastards like those always pissed me off. Thinking just because they have a big group behind them and dress in some overstuffed-chicken suit." He spat and shook his head. "Besides, I couldn't let them hurt you." He blushed again, looking down. "You still haven't told me what your type is. And I'm not gonna wait for your answer if you get knocked into a coma by those kinds of bozos or something."

'"I see," With a chuckle, Otabek slipped his hands into his pocket once more and looked around the place. "Well, we can still talk about that, if you want. But," Otabek worried the inside of his cheek. This was going to be hard to explain. "It's a lot more... Complicated than that."

Yuri tilted his head in confusion. "Your type?"

"It's more than just my type, Yuri," He said this so seriously that he looked like a completely different man to his companion. "It just doesn't have to do with which way I swing. What I'm going to tell you... I'm not even sure that you would want to be around me after that."

"You sound like an edge-lord from one of the drama novels my grandpa reads," Even though he meant this with humor, the baker took this seriously and placed a hand on the tall man's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "Just tell me what you have to say, Otabek. I'll listen and we'll figure out what to do after that, OK?" He asked in a tone so soft that Otabek's heart melted in his rib cage. His love-struck feelings aside, he agreed and followed Yuri down the street.

* * *

"While I was growing up, there was this boy I became friends with through family," Otabek and Yuri were now sitting in a little cafe located two train stops away from Red Square. It was a place Yuri said he went to after work with his other co-workers on occasion. Thanks to the weather, the chairs and tables set up by the patio were empty and left for the taking. After ordering cups of hot chocolate and dropping a few marshmallows into them, Otabek started to talk. "Our families had known each other for a really long time, despite how different they were. JJ's family was rich but avoided by almost everyone in the neighborhood, while mine was normal and was respected for helping around the community with the family clinic. I never understood why no one wanted to get involved with them but since my family had known them since the times of our great-great-great grandfathers, it was polite to go see them on weekends for barbecues or have play dates between the kids." He blew at the surface of his mug before he took a sip of the sweet coco drink. "I didn't mind, and neither did my siblings as we grew up. We got along well with JJ and his brothers, and JJ and I became really close friends over the years. However, my parents started noticing some things. You really could tell at first glance, but JJ's family was... Shady in a way."

"Shady?" Yuri stirred his marshmallows into his drink, watching them become white globs. "Did they deal drugs or something?"

"That was too shady for them, but you're close." This was no laughing matter but the little comment made Yuri smile a little. They were off to a good start. "Turns out they were in the mafia." And then that smile dropped. Off to a bad start. "I really don't know the story but it looks like their family had ties to it before JJ's great-great-great grandfather was born and they had been apart of it ever since."

"No wonder... They looked shady, then," Yuri was a little unnerved, but he promised he'd listen and make is decision in the end. Though his grandpa's voice was still warning him about the Bratva again. "So, did that mean your family was apart of it, too? Were you in debt to them, or something?"

"More like the other way around," His date scratched the back of his head. "JJ's father was injured after a fight he had gotten into. From what my father had figured, he guessed some men from a rival family had tried to jump him while he was heading back home from his second job. He managed to scare them off but got stabbed pretty hard in the gut. If my mother hadn't been walking nearby, he probably would have bled to death in the alley way."

That gave Yuri the oddest sense of _deja vu_.

"After they patched him up, their family started to watch over ours," Otabek continued. "Just making sure that we were safe while out in the city and just keeping an eye out for any trouble. We lived in a pretty safe part of town but they felt like they wanted to keep an eye out for us more than they usually did. We just never had an idea they had an eye out for us in the first place, or that they were a powerful mafia family. Honestly, it was a lot to take in, but I guess since we were so used to them, we just didn't care about it. Anyway, as we got older, it was apparent that JJ was going to become the next boss of the Leroy family, since he was the oldest out of his brothers."

"What was he like?" Yuri interrupted.

"Like he's always been. A loud-mouth, outgoing party boy," Otabek shook his head, but he was smiling a little. "But he was and is a good man, like his father. When my younger sister and older brother started to look into college, they helped paid for their intuition. And they also helped pay for any debts and bills we had."

"With mafia money?"

"Accounting money," Otabek corrected with a chuckle. "His parents knew how to burn books better than loot from their victims." As Yuri blushed, Otabek knew that what he had said was exactly what the boy had been thinking. "Anyway, JJ said he needed help. Not with killing people," He added before Yuri opened his mouth. "He never dealt with that himself. And I haven't ever seen him do it himself either. He says he rather not have a lot of blood on his hands." He folded his arms as he explained. "You don't need to kill people to represent a mafia."

"Then... What does represent a mafia?"

"To me, it means you're willing to help out people who are like your family, in anyway you can." Otabek concluded with. This felt more like something he knew from the moment he became JJ's right-hand-man rather than something he thought on the fly. "JJ's family is like my own family. They helped my own so much and JJ has always been one of my closest friends. The mafia, though depending on which one you're looking at, holds family and those who are in that family to the highest degree."

"So..." It was a quite day that day. It was supposed to be their first date. The first step for Otabek to take to have Yuri as his bride and to win over his heart. "Does mean... You're in the mafia?" Those wide, green eyes were looking right at him. He couldn't lie to them even if he wanted to.

"Yes," He nodded. "I'm JJ's right-hand."

"A-Ah..." Yuri took a sip of his drink before he could vomit any words, but pulled back with a cry. "Ugh!"

"Yuri?!" Otabek exclaimed, standing up and hurrying over to the boy's side in alarm. "Are you OK?'

"Dwrink wusth too hot," Yuri stuck out his tongue as it stung, squeezing his eyes in pain. "Doesth in look burnth to you?"

Otabek's mind went to the gutter as he saw his tongue. It wasn't burnt but it was very small and pink, and resting on very pink and soft-looking lips. Otabek couldn't believe he was getting hot and bothered over a tongue. "N-No," He said with red cheeks. "It's not. Want me to get you some water?"

"Yesth, pleaseth." As Otabek ran into the cafe to get him some water, it left the blonde some time to think. To decide. To leave or stay. To listen more or call the police. _'I can't just call the police,'_ He thought as he shook his head. _'He hasn't even hurt me or anything. Still, he's with dangerous people.'_ He thought, looking through the cafe window as Otabek was trying to buy a bottle of water as fast as he could. _'But...'_ His own cheeks turned pink. _'He's not dangerous...'_

"Here you go," Otabek returned and handed the bottle of water to the lad, watching with slight worry as Yuri took a gulp of water and held it in his mouth to sooth his tongue. "I'm so sorry," And Yuri could tell that he meant it. Those sleepy bear eyes were not those of a man who worked in the mafia. "I should have dropped that more gently."

"I don't think there was anyway you could," Yuri said after drinking up the water. His tongue still stung a little but it felt a lot better than before. "I mean... You meant what you mean. I don't think you would lie about something like that to impress me or something."

"That is the last thing I would use to impress you." Otabek added with an awkward chuckle. "Ah," He added as Yuri was drinking more water. "Yuri, I'm fine if you don't want me to come to the shop any more. Or to see you again." He said he wanted to be gentle before, he would be gentle about this. "I know that something like this sounds really scary, and I don't want yourself to get hurt, or your friends," He began to stand up. "At least let me pay for the hot chocolate before I leave-"

"First," A finger was held out to him, along with a glare. Otabek thought he was staring back at a pissed tiger for a second. "I told you I would make my decision after I listen to you. You haven't let me make a decision at all. Second," He held his second finger up. "I told you that I wasn't scared of anything. Three, you saw me fighting those guys from before. I can stand up and defend myself in a fight in a while. Besides," He added with a mumble. "You just told me I have the eyes of a soldier. I think that counts for something when it comes to me defending myself." He looked like that sweet boy that had found him in the alley for a moment. "Four, if you really wanna make this up to me, you take me on an actual date. This," He sat up and took his mug in his hands, making sure he didn't take a quick sip. "This is a date I would like. Just finding a place where I can talk to you. Where we can talk things out with no misunderstandings between us. Six, I help pay for this. It's fucking expensive for hot chocolate. And seven," He looked up at the older man. "You give me some more time to think about... All this. At least some more time before our next date."

"D-Date?" Otabek was caught off his guard and sent straight into a whirlpool of confusion. All he could really get out of it was that one word that stood out of them all. "You want... Another date?"

"Yeah," Yuri was smiling. That smile could knock him back more than any bullet could. "Not soon, though. I need time to think things through and just get my head around all this. Does that make sense?" He looked back at Otabek again, but was a lot more shy. "Can you wait a little, for me?"

"Y-Yes," Otabek agreed instantly, sitting back down despite his hot chocolate going cold and his head trying to get around this whole thing, too. "I-I'll wait, Yuri. I'll wait as long as you want me to."

Yuri smiled back, reaching over and resting his hand on top of Otabek's. Might as well start this right.

"Good. Now, tell me about your type."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I really want to apologize for the super late update. I had just gotten back to school and started working again, so my schedule has been completely thrown off for the whole month. I am terribly sorry for the long wait and I promise I will find a way to get things in order and find a way to update soon, without a delay as long as that coming again. Thank you all so much for being patient and for waiting for the next update. I tried to make this chapter a little longer than usual since I wanted to make up for my absence, yet I think I kept it at a length that hopefully won't just pour information after information into your skulls and give you headaches ^^' Once again, thank you for waiting and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until the next (soon) update! ^-^


End file.
